Catch me if you can!
by Mermaidblues
Summary: Qui a dit qu'une entreprise de fruits et légumes c'était ringard!" Sasuke et Naruto, après avoir fini l'université, montent leur propre boite et tentent de la maintenir à flot. Personnages OC, spoil, un peu de romance et beaucoup de rire!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour Bonjour, je suis une nouvelle auteur sur ce site de ! Pourtant je le visite déjà depuis un moment et je poste mes fictions sur un autre site mais je n'avais jamais osé me lancer dans celui-ci, mais voilà qui est chose faite! J'espère que vous aimerez mon travail et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^ _**

* * *

Avant de commencer cette histoire il convient de situer le lecteur le temps et l'espace dans lequel il s'apprête à plonger… Ce serait une politesse de l'auteur, une politesse qui permettrait aux lecteurs de se diriger aussi simplement qu'avec un GPS dans les méandres de l'histoire, de lire les pensées de ses personnages comme à travers une vitre propre, et peut être même, pour les plus doués, d'en deviner la fin… Hors, et comme certains le savent sans doute déjà, j'ai la politesse en horreur, préférant de loin voir mes lecteurs patauger dans la mélasse que mon cerveau torturé se plait à imaginer pour eux…

Il s'était toujours dit que 20 ans était bien trop jeune pour commencer quoi que ce soit de sérieux dans la vie. À 20 ans qu'est-ce qu'on était ? A peine un nouveau né, on était même pas encore sortit de ses couches à 20 ans, on avait encore tant à apprendre à 20 ans… C'était un fait établi dans sa tête, et celle de sa mère, 20 ans était un âge bien trop jeune pour commencer quoi que ce soit de sérieux dans la vie… Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette situation impossible, maudissant du haut de ses 20 ans toutes les générations futures et passées…

_- Souris Sasuke !_

Sourire… Encore une demande absurde ! Depuis qu'il s'était fait embarquer dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête on ne lui demandait que des absurdités ! Et il était loin d'être le genre d'homme à se plier à des absurdités. Très loin… Ce qui visiblement, n'était pas le cas de son associé. Associé oui, officiellement c'était son associé, cet espèce de grand blond surexcité du matin au soir affichant un sourire impérissable sur son visage de bambin et l'heureux possesseur d'un rire tonitruant, qui donnait la migraine à une rapidité déconcertante à son pauvre associé… Comme associés ils étaient aussi semblables que le jour et la nuit, que l'eau et l'huile, que Brad Pitt et Francis Lallane… L'un était blond, l'autre noir corbeau, l'un avait des yeux d'un bleu électrique, l'autre d'un noir de nuit sans lune, le premier était bruyant, exacerbé et rieur, le second était calme, réfléchit, introverti et acerbe… Comment, chers lecteurs, comment me demanderez-vous et vous auriez raison, comment donc ces deux là avaient bien pu finir associés ? Il faudrait remonter bien loin dans le temps, hors vous comme moi, avons sans doute en horreur les flashs back interminables, imaginez donc ce qu'il vous plaira, quoi qu'il en soit, d'une manière ou d'une autre ils étaient dans la même galère et c'était loin de réjouir notre pauvre Sasuke…

_- Tu es en train de descendre à la carabine notre image de marque Sasuke !_

_- Tu sais ce que tu peux en faire de notre image de marque ?! S'exclama le dit Sasuke_

_- Mr Hatake ! Sasuke fait rien qu'à être méchant avec moi !_

_- Monsieur Uchiwa, soyez plus conciliant avec monsieur Namikaze, de plus ce dernier a raison, vous devriez sourire…_

Mr Hatake, un homme hors du commun. Grand, avec des cheveux d'un blanc de neige et de petites lunettes rondes qui ne quittaient jamais l'arrête pointue de son nez. Il possédait une voix au timbre neutre qui ne montait jamais dans les tons et portait depuis la nuit des temps le même ensemble noir avec des mocassins cirés. Il avait les fonctions de major d'homme, garde du corps ou encore conseiller vestimentaire, c'était l'homme à tout faire des jeunes garçons depuis la naissance de ceux-ci. Ils ne l'avaient jamais connu autrement que comme il était à ce jour, avec peut être une patte de mouche supplémentaire au coin de ses petits yeux plissés.

_- Bien Mr Hatake… Répondit Sasuke en affichant un rictus_

_- Nanananère !_

_- Monsieur Namikaze, votre espièglerie vous coutera un jour… Dit Mr Hatake de son ton neutre_

Le jeune blond se renfrogna et alla s'assoir dans un coin les bras croisés sur le torse, ruminant des idées noires, un nuage pluvieux flottant au dessus de sa tête. Un sourire microscopique s'afficha sur les lèvres du majordome tandis que le jeune Uchiwa se donnait une claque sur le front en poussant un soupir de désespoir. Ces deux jeunes hommes avaient beau avoir atteint la majorité, quitté la maison familiale et créé leur propre société, pour Mr Hatake ils resteraient toujours les deux garçons de 6 ans qui faisaient des batailles de purée de pomme de terre…

-_ Naruto tu me soules ! C'est toi qui voulais faire cette stupide séance photo… Sans animosité aucune madame…Dit-il en se retournant vers la photographe_

_- Pas de problèmes monsieur Uchiwa. Répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire_

_- Alors maintenant tu amènes tes petites fesses de blondinet et tu souris !_

_- Mr Hatake ! Se plaignit Naruto avec des lèvres tremblotantes_

Mais Mr Hatake avait visiblement disparu… Naruto se leva donc et se plaça aux côtés de son associé qui tentait vainement d'afficher un sourire. Naruto éclata de rire au son du flash, il ne pouvait, après tout, bouder plus d'une demi minute, c'était contraire à son code génétique…

Sasuke et Naruto avaient respectivement 20 ans et 20 ans ainsi qu'une jolie palette de possibilité s'offrant à eux. Ils venaient de finir leurs études, le droit pour Sasuke et l'architecture pour le jeune Namikaze, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient donc dirigé vers le commerce fruitier… Une telle décision pouvait en surprendre plus d'un, et ça avait d'ailleurs été le cas, mais comme les personnes qui connaissaient bien les deux jeunes hommes, l'incongru et l'imprévisible était leur marque de fabrique. Tout ce qui tournait autour d'eux était immédiatement emprunt d'une sorte d'étrangeté propre aux deux garçons… Le simple fait de voir ces deux antonymes se côtoyer était une preuve de la bizarrerie qui les reliait depuis leur naissance… Il faut savoir que leurs deux familles étaient farouchement opposées l'une à l'autre. L'une possédait une bonne part du marché pharmaceutique, se construisant un bon petit pactole sur les maladies des autres, alors que la deuxième possédait une petite boutique de produits purement naturels, soignant avec de vieux remèdes de grand mères les maux de la race humaine. Rapidement la petite boutique avait étendu ses branches dans la ville, répandant gentiment son baume de lotus sur toute la surface de la planète… Il était donc normal que les deux familles se côtoient de temps à autres, soupers d'affaires et autres occupations résultant à arracher le plus possible de territoire à l'autre. Une amitié s'était liée entre les deux femmes, toujours prêtes à ré envisager leurs jugements de l'autre, ces deux femmes s'inscrirent aux mêmes cours à l'accouchement, aux mêmes cours de bébés nageurs, à la même garderie et laissèrent leur progéniture s'apprivoiser petit à petit pour le plus grand malheur des pères respectifs. Mais ce que l'amitié a créé, il faut plus que des punitions absurdes pour le détruire… C'est donc sans surprises que les deux garçons fréquentèrent la même école, le même lycée puis la même université pour finir diplômés et associés d'une firme fruitière…

Les soupers de famille étaient quelque chose de sacré dans une famille comme dans l'autre, mais si les Namikaze voyaient le retour de leur fils comme une bénédiction tout les jours impaires de la semaine, les Uchiwa profitaient de ces rares soirées pour accabler leur fils plus si prodige que cela… Enfin surtout le grand frère de celui-ci…

-_ Je suis rentré ! Annonça-t-il en passant la porte de la grande demeure_

_- Sasuke viens je suis à la cuisine ! Répondit sa mère_

_- Papa et Itachi sont pas encore là ? Demanda Sasuke en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère_

_- Non ils avaient un dossier à finir… Dit-elle avec un sourire_

_- J'espère que ça leur prendra du temps. Dit-il en se remplissant un verre de saké_

_- Sasuke ! S'exclama sa mère en lui prenant la bouteille des mains et en lui tendant un verre de boison gazeuse à base de noix de cola (pas de marque!) _

_- Merci maman… Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant au dessus des casseroles qui frémissaient_

_- Que des bonnes choses… Comment était ta journée ? J'ai vu l'affiche, elle est très belle. Dit-elle avec un sourire radieux_

_- Ho non ! Si tu l'as vue ils l'auront vue aussi… Je suis foutu… Dit Sasuke en se laissant tomber en arrière_

_- On est rentré ! Et papa a rayé la voiture ! Aouch… OK et j'ai rayé la voiture…_

_- T'as rayé la voiture ?! S'exclama Sasuke avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes_

_- Ho mon petit frère préféré ! Comment vont tes zygomatiques depuis la dernière fois ! Le nargua son frère_

_- Itachi laisse ton petit frère, et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec la voiture ?_

_- Demande à ton fils. Répondit le patriarche en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, un verre de saké à la main…_

_- De toute façon j'ai toujours dit que ce mur n'avait rien à faire là… Bougonna Itachi_

_- Et moi j'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait te faire passer des testes de vues mais personne ne m'écoute. Dit Sasuke en sautant par-dessus le canapé pour éviter son frère_

_- Les garçons s'il vous plait ! S'exclama leur mère_

Le père des dits garçons se pinça l'arrête du nez et poussa un soupire désespéré, pourquoi devait-il supporter des garçons pareils ? Ils avaient chacun dépassé la majorité n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ces deux là ? Avaient-ils fait une erreur quelque part ? Il leva les yeux sur sa femme et quand il croisa son sourire espiègle il comprit d'où venait l'erreur, mais était-ce si terrible que cela finalement ?

_- Bonsoir, comment était ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement_

_- Non ce n'était sans doute pas si terrible que cela…_

_- Horrible ! Mon associé s'ingénie à me faire passer pour un crétin pendant les réunions du personnel, sans parler des avances totalement déplacées qu'il fait à la secrétaire d'un de nos groupes concurrent…_

_- Ça s'appel une stratégie dynamique papa. Répondit Itachi avec un sourire_

_- Stratégie dynamique… J'appelle ça un plan c**..._

_- Les garçons ! S'exclama Mikoto pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée_

Itachi fusilla son petit frère du regard tandis que celui-ci lui tirait la langue. Fugaku leva les yeux au ciel et Mikoto masqua un sourire naissant. Elle se leva et invita tout le monde à rejoindre la table où le diner venait d'être servit…

_- Sasuke dit moi, quand penses-tu laisser tomber tes fruits ? Demanda son père_

_- Papa… Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas laisser tomber cette histoire… Répondit Sasuke avec habitude_

_- Mais enfin papa tu ne vois pas que c'est fait pour lui ? Regarde sa pomme sur cette affiche, et son sourire en banane ! S'exclama Itachi en sortant une affiche d'on ne savait où. Il se reçu un petit pois dans l'œil et lâcha l'affiche avec un juron_

_- Sasuke ! S'exclama Mikoto_

_- Parlons en de cette affiche… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Encore une idée de Naruto ? Demanda son père_

_- Oui… Et je te jure que si j'avais cette vieille folle de photographe sous la main je lui ferais avaler son appareil photo ! Dit Sasuke en rougissant_

_- Tu es pourtant tellement à ton avantage sur cette photo… Dit Itachi en manquant de s'étouffer de rire_

_- Je revois mon petit garçon rieur moi, j'aime beaucoup cette affiche. Dit Mikoto en prenant l'affiche d'un air attendris_

_- Et donc tu as rayé la voiture Itachi ? Demanda Sasuke avec force_

_- Toute l'aile gauche est bousillée… C'est toi qui paye les réparations en tout cas. Dit Fugaku en désignant son fils ainé du doigt._

Celui-ci poussa un soupir et se mit à triller son assiette avec le bout de sa fourchette, la discussion se mit à tourner autour de l'entretient de la maison et Sasuke poussa un soupir soulagé. Le sujet piquant avait été mit de côté, pour le moment…

La maison des Namikaze était située au dessus de la boutique et il y régnait toujours une odeur de cannelle et d'eucalyptus, mais également l'odeur chaude et fruitée des familles nombreuses. Les murs étaient tapissés de dessins d'enfants et de traces de petites mains poisseuses sur les vitres. Un tas de chaussures accueillait les arrivants et le porte manteau était décoré avec un gout certain de petite fille de 6 ans. À chaque fois qu'il tournait le coin de la rue et qu'il voyait les lumières de la maison il sentait un rire naitre dans sa gorge et ses yeux pétillaient comme les étoiles dans un ciel d'encre. Le jeu consistait à réussir à atteindre la porte sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, la plus part du temps il était découvert dès la montée des marches de l'entrée, il était alors étouffé sous le poids des frères et sœurs qui lui arrivait dessus… Il avait presque atteint le porte manteau ce soir là, fier de lui, mais peut être que ses propres ruminements l'avaient rendu plus silencieux que de coutumes. Puis il entendit le roulement de tambour des pas d'enfants courant dans sa direction et il attrapa sa sœur dans ses bras, la hissant sur ses épaules, tandis que son frère de 10 ans s'accrochait à une de ses jambes et que le petit dernier de 2 ans et demi lui tendait les mains avec espoir. Il l'attrapa et le percha sur une des ses hanches, se déplaçant avec difficultés vers la salle à manger…

_- Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas arrêté à deux déjà ? Demanda-t-il en déposant le petit dernier dans sa chaise haute_

_- Bonsoir mon chéri, demande à ton père. Répondit sa mère en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue et en posant une casserole sur la table_

_- C'est toujours ce que je me demande… Répondit un garçon de 16 ans avec un sourire ennuyé_

_- Parce que vous n'étiez que les brouillons… Répondit le père de la tribu en prenant place_

_- Salut papa, où est Shin ? Demanda Naruto en comptant le nombre d'enfant autour de la table_

Il y avait la petite Ezu, 6 ans et la princesse de la famille, seule représentante du sexe féminin dans la tribu masculine. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux bleus. Assis dans sa chaise haute se tenait le petit Ken, le dernier de la tribu et quelque peu imprévu mais adoré tout de même, avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux châtains, il était tout bonnement adorable. Puis venait le timide Ichin, il avait 10 ans. Il avait des yeux verts profonds et des cheveux blonds en épis, marque de fabrique des Namikaze. Quand on se dit que la tribu était bien garnie et bien on se trompe, car la tribu en réalité n'était qu'à sa moitié. Il manquait encore Shintaro, l'adolescent en mal d'adolescence, qui faisait des fugues tous les jours que dieu faisait et qui revenait le soir dans un état plus ou moins intéressant, chaque enfant était passé par là et si le premier avait réussi à inquiéter ses parents, quand on en était arrivé au troisième la crise était beaucoup moins spectaculaire. Et enfin il y avait Keitaro, 16 ans, le dernier, après Naruto évidemment, Keitaro ressemblait à son père comme deux goutes d'eaux. Il adulait son frère et avait mal supporté le départ de celui-ci de la maison, il était d'ailleurs à l'origine de cette tradition des jours impaires…

-_ Bonne question. Répondit la mère en s'asseyant_

_- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il trainait avec les deux gars louches qui vivent dans un entrepôt pas loin d'ici… Dit Keitaro en attrapant une aile de poulet_

_- Quoi ?! S'exclama Naruto_

_- Calme toi mon chéri, nous l'avons très bien élevé il passera au dessus de cela… Rappel toi quand tu avais décidé de te faire un piercing au bout du…_

_- Merci maman ! Merci ! La coupa Naruto_

_- Ou quand Keitaro a décidé de faire le tour du monde dans une vieille mobilette rouillée… Dit Minato avec un sourire_

_- J'ai encore les huit points de suture pour témoigner de votre irresponsabilité parentale ! S'exclama Keitaro en posant sa jambe sur la table_

_- A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et quelques instants plus tard un jeune garçon arriva dans le salon, les cheveux teints en vert et un piercing à l'arcade, vêtu d'un t-shirt qui devait faire au moins trois fois sa taille et d'un pantalon maintenu par une chaine de vélo. Il s'assit à table et attrapa le plat de poulet…_

_- Bonsoir Shin ! Comment était ta journée ? J'adore ta ceinture, un nouveau style ? Demanda Naruto avec un sourire_

_- Pas mal… J'ai vu ton affiche, t'as l'air con. Répondit Shin avec un sourire_

_- Je préfère dire que j'ai l'air candide ! Répondit Naruto_

_- C'est nouveau ton piercing ? Tu peux donner l'adresse à Naru il en a encore un à faire… Dit Keitaro avec un rire_

_- Ta gueule toi ! S'exclama Naruto en sautant par-dessus la table pour étrangler son frère_

_- Alors mon poussin, comment ça se passe ces fruits ? Demanda sa mère_

_- Très bien… Avec Sasuke on réfléchit à une solution pour réduire le temps de livraison… Mais il me soutient que ce serait illégal de faire passer des camions par la mer sans demander d'autorisation…_

_- Mais c'est que des fruits non ? C'est pas de la drogue ! S'exclama Minato_

_- En parlant de drogue, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te laver les mains jeune homme… Dit Kushina à Shin_

_- Ok mom ! Dit le jeune homme en se levant_

_- Et avec Sasuke ? Demanda Minato_

_- Ben quoi ? Demanda Naruto_

_- Comment ça se passe ? Il n'a pas de regret de ne pas être entré dans son bureau d'avocat ?_

_- Je ne crois pas… Je suis sure qu'il se serait fait chier dans un bureau ! On dirait pas comme ça mais il a besoin d'être en extérieur…_

_- On te fait confiance… J'ai eu Mikoto au téléphone hier et elle me disait que son père et son frère le font tourner en bourrique avec cette affiche… Dit Kushina en essuyant la bouche de son cadet_

_- Ah ça ! J'ai bien cru m'étouffer de rire quand je les ai vues ! Pour sure que Sasuke m'en a voulu, mais après tout c'était pas ma faute… Et je crois que la photographe a de très bons avocats… En tout cas j'espère pour elle, parce que si le petit génie des Uchiwa s'en prend à elle… Dit Naruto avec un rire_

_- Dit Naru t'arrives à m'aider pour un point de géométrie, c'est le bordel dans ma tête et j'ai un teste demain… Demanda Keitaro_

_- Sure ! De toute façon je reste pour la soirée alors…_

_- Et avec la petite Sury comment ça se passe ? Demanda la mère_

_- Maman… Je t'ai déjà dis que cette fille m'intéressait pas… Répondit Naruto visiblement gêné._

_- Je persiste à dire qu'à vivre uniquement avec des garçons et des fruits tu vas devenir gay… Dit-elle en se levant de table_

_- Et alors ? Demanda Minato_

_- Alors il est hors de question que mon premier né soit gay ! S'exclama-t-elle_

_- C'est bon les gars, nous y a pas de problèmes ! Je pensais d'ailleurs vous présenter Maurice demain… Dit Shin avec un sourire_

_- Shin ?! S'exclama sa mère_

_- Je rigole maman, je rigole… aïe !_

La soirée chez les Namikaze, c'était un peu comme aller au cirque, mais c'était gratuit et chacun participait au numéro présenté. Que l'on soit le clown, l'équilibriste, le mime ou le dresseur de lion on avait tous sa place dans la grande tribu qu'était les Namikaze…

* * *

**_Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu et mettez un commentaire pour me donner vos avis divers et variés ou même avariés sur ce chapitre! bye bye ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2

C'était une grande tour au centre ville, toute de verre et de fer, la crème de l'immeuble de luxe, c'est là que vivaient les grands de ce monde, les banquiers véreux, les coursiers en bourse, les hommes d'affaires toujours pressés, quelques avocats préoccupés et une poignée de médecin qui n'avait plus pratiqué depuis des années. Une tour qui pourtant n'a rien à faire avec notre histoire, si ce n'est qu'elle se situe à quelques centaines de mètres d'une immeuble de quatre étages, sans portier juste un concierge, un immeuble où les gens connaissaient leurs voisins, où on se saluait en allant prendre son courrier et où il n'était pas rare qu'on nous tienne la porte de l'ascenseur. C'était dans ce petit immeuble modeste que nos deux protagonistes avaient loué un appartement avec deux chambres, un salon avec un bar contre le mur et un placard à balais qui n'en contenait d'ailleurs pas. Chacun avait ajouté sa touche personnelle à l'aménagement de l'appartement, chacun avait sa pièce de prédilection. Et si Sasuke avait un gout certain concernant les sols de salle de bain, la cuisine appartenait entièrement au Namikaze qui en avait fait son temple de la vénération à son activité favorite : manger. Le salon était un mélange hétéroclite d'objets d'arts et de meubles de vide grenier apportant une touche d'originalité au reste de l'appartement, quant aux chambres des deux jeunes hommes c'était un endroit sacré que ni l'un ni l'autre ne profanait, c'était à leurs risques et périls après tout…

Ils possédaient en commun un joli assortiment de toutes les consoles de jeux imaginables, ainsi que des armoires entières remplies de jeux diverses et variés. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel ils se retrouvaient c'était les jeux vidéo, ils avaient la manette greffée à la main, si bien qu'on pouvait les voir jouer en mangeant, en parlant, et Sasuke soutient qu'il a vu Naruto jouer en dormant explosant le score du jeu jusqu'alors jamais dépassé. Mais si nous nous arrêtons un moment sur l'appartement de nos deux héros c'est bien parce que la suite de l'intrigue y prend place, et cela par une clé qui tourne dans la serrure…

Il regarda sa montre, déjà dix heures. Il soupira en fermant la porte derrière lui et en accrochant sa veste au crochet, pas de lumière, cela voulait dire que Naruto n'était pas encore rentré. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil et de laisser tomber ses chaussures sur le sol avec un grognement de joie. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et savoura l'alcool qui lui réchauffa la gorge, il en avait bien besoin après une soirée pareil. Itachi était définitivement irrécupérable, encore une voiture de froissée par sa faute. Et quand penserait-il à quitter la maison familiale pour voler de ses propres ailes ? Enfin si tant est qu'il en ait ce dont doutait fortement Sasuke. Tout à ses ruminements il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta quand il vit Naruto traverser le salon pour se diriger, comme il l'avait fait lui-même quelques instant au par avant, vers le bar, se servir un verre et s'effondrer dans le canapé en face du sien. S'en suivit une dizaine de seconde de silence complet puis Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et le questionna sur sa soirée…

- _Déjà rentré ? Demanda-t-il_

_- Visiblement… Répondit Sasuke_

_- Comment va la famille ? Demanda Naruto_

_- Bof… Itachi peut ajouter à son tableau de chasse une nouvelle secrétaire quelconque et mon père peut retourner voir son concessionnaire dès demain…_

_- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Itachi a eu son permis, il est myope comme une taupe… Dit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils_

_- Suffit de voir qui était son experte le jour de son examen, et oui j'ai bien dis experte… Répondit Sasuke avec un soupire résigné_

_- Itachi est un model pour nous tous, hommes célibataires ne cherchant pas d'engagement… Dit Naruto avec émotion_

_- Et toi la famille ? Demanda Sasuke à son tour_

_- Comme d'hab, ah non ! Shin a les cheveux verts et Keitaro est une bille en géométrie._

_- Tu as parlé à ton père de notre idée ?_

_- Pas vraiment… J'ai oublié. Répondit Naruto en se frottant la tête_

_- Abruti ! Pff… On ne peut vraiment pas avoir confiance en toi…_

_- Relaxe, je mange avec lui demain, t'as qu'à me mettre une note sur mon bureau que j'oublie pas._

_- C'est sur ton cul que je vais l'imprimer cette note et à la force de mon pied !_

Naruto répliqua en envoyant un coussin au visage de son ami qui ne répliqua même pas puis ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, savourant l'instant comme il se devait et le silence impérieux qui régnait sur la pièce…

_- Yuzu a encore laissé trois messages sur le répondeur. Dit Naruto_

_- Et 6 de plus sur mon répondeur… Soupira Sasuke_

_- Tu ne comptes pas la rappeler ? Demanda Naruto en connaissant déjà la réponse_

_- Non. Répondit simplement Sasuke_

_- Tu sais… Tu me fais penser à ton frère, sauf que lui a la décence de rappeler ses conquêtes même si c'est pour les jeter. Rétorqua le blond_

_- Je ne suis pas comme mon frère. Répondit Sasuke en se levant_

_- Tu vas déjà te coucher ? Demanda Naruto en s'appuyant sur un coude_

_- Hun. Et tu devrais faire la même chose… Répondit Sasuke sans se retourner_

_- Demain on a une réunion à 9h avec…_

Mais la porte s'était déjà fermée. Naruto soupira, maudissant son taciturne d'ami et ses problèmes sentimentaux. Puis il se versa un dernier verre qu'il but accoudé à la rambarde du balcon en regardant « la tour des rats » comme ils l'appelaient et ses 23 étages remplis d'hommes pleins aux as. La nuit était calme, pas de bruits de sirènes au loin ni rires sortant de discothèques, une nuit où chacun était rentré gentiment chez lui pour prendre du repos et affronter la journée du lendemain avec courage…

L'entrepôt de la société se trouvait à l'extrémité nord du port entre un entrepôt de semelles en plastiques et un autre de boites de haricots vert. Les bureaux de l'administration se trouvaient à l'étage supérieur et donnaient sur la baie où transitaient constamment des marchandises de bateaux en bateaux. C'était une petite entreprise qui venait juste de prendre son envole, ils possédaient trois camions et 7 employés si on comptait les deux directeurs. Sasuke Uchiwa, Directeur de la Konoha Fruits Corps, Naruto Namikaze, Directeur de la Konoha Fruits Corps, Kiba Inuzuka, avocat aux activités plus ou moins légales, Shikamaru Nara, coordinateur des livreurs et des commandes, Rock Lee, un ancien cascadeur qui avait fait une mauvaise chute et qui s'était recyclé dans le métier de livreur, Shino Aburame, un autre taciturne également livreur et le dernier livreur, Chôji Akimichi, un bon vivant toujours partant pour une bonne bouffe. Et il y avait Mr Hatake évidemment, qui remplissait la tâche de médiateur pour les deux jeunes Directeurs toujours prompts à mettre les locaux sans dessus dessous, cela augmentait l'équipe à 8 et même neuf si on comptait madame Sanchez qui faisait les nettoyages.

Sasuke était très soucieux du code de la route, avocat de formation il connaissait les cas d'accidents de la route par cœur et savait qu'il était très dur de les défendre. Et puis, il venait juste de s'acheter cette nouvelle voiture, sa première voiture à lui, alors hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Cela voulait dire, éloigner le plus possible Itachi de cette merveille ! Il regarda sa montre, déjà 5 minutes de retard, le temps de trouver une place il arriverait pile dans les temps. Il tourna pour atteindre le parking de la société et braqua sur les freins pour éviter la voiture qui venait de lui couper la route.

_- Regarde où tu vas du con ! S'exclama le conducteur en continuant_

Sasuke envoya un coup de klaxon rageur à l'attention de l'autre conducteur qui avait continué sa route, celui-ci, dans une belle décapotable aux sièges de cuire revint en arrière en marche arrière et fit un geste obscène à Sasuke. Celui-ci ne cédait jamais à la colère en voiture, il la savait inutile mais… Mais on est tous humain après tout. Il descendit sa vitre et envoya son café sur le conducteur avant de presser sur l'accélérateur et de laisser l'homme en proie avec du café brulant lui coulant le long des jambes.

Une réunion était toujours longue et fatigante et le plus souvent infructueuse. Et pourtant, ce matin elle était nécessaire, comme l'avait annoncé part une note incendiaire sur le bureau de Naruto, Shikamaru Nara qui était toujours à l'origine de ces interminables réunions. C'est donc avec une mine bien basse que les employés passèrent la porte de la salle de réunion pour aller prendre place autour de la table ronde. Naruto l'avait voulue ronde, étant un grand admirateur des légendes du roi Arthur, il avait voulu reproduire à l'exacte la représentation de la table légendaire dessinée dans un de ses livres préférés. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'exaspérer Sasuke qui lui tenait plus de Lancelot que d'Arthur, et de faire sourire les fidèles « Chevaliers »… Tout le monde était présent autour de la table, sauf le taciturne en chef qui se faisait un devoir d'être en retard d'au moins un quart d'heure à n'importe quel rendez-vous, ça signature personnelle en quelque sorte…

_- Inuzuka, tu pourrais descendre les pieds de la table s'il te plait ? Elle est en chêne véritable… Lança Naruto_

_- Désolé boss, j'ai cru que c'était du sapin… Dit Kiba en enlevant ses pieds d'un air moqueur_

_- Quel est le sujet de cette réunion Shikamaru ? Parce que j'ai des suggestions à faire quant à la couleur des camions ! Comme je l'ai déjà proposé dans la boite à idées…_

_- … Fameuse idée cette boite… Marmonna Naruto_

_- … Je pense que le vert exprime le mieux nos produits et la joie de vivre qu'ils peuvent apporter à chacun, cette force de la jeunesse en quelque sorte que représente notre entreprise…_

_- Merci Lee, on y pensera. Le coupa Naruto avec un sourire_

_- On a plus de croissants ?! S'exclama Chôji_

_- Tant qu'il y a du café. Dit Shino en se servant une tasse_

_- Puis-je vous rappeler que ceci est une réunion tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux messieurs ? Lança Mr Hatake du fond de la salle_

Avant que la température de la salle ne tombe dans les négatifs, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer un Sasuke pas essoufflé pour le moins du monde, avec un verre de café vide à la main, le journal dans l'autre, des lunettes carrées sur le nez. Il s'assit tranquillement dans son fauteuil et continua à lire son journal en enlevant sa veste jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une boule de papier au visage, celle-ci recouverte de suggestions toutes signées de la même main. Il allait rétorquer en envoyant son porte document au visage du Directeur quand un discret toussotement derrière lui s'éleva. Il posa son porte document bien à plat sur la table, enleva ses lunettes et se tourna vers Shikamaru Nara.

_- Bonjour Messieurs, alors Nara quels sont les nouvelles si pressantes qu'elles demandent une réunion extra ordinaire du personnel ? Demanda Sasuke avec un sourire inquiétant_

_- Messieurs, je pense m'exprimer au nom de tous quand je dis « On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! »_

_- Développe. Répondit Naruto avec les sourcils froncés_

_- Suite à une petite bavure de l'un des membres de la société, Naruto Namikaze, le service de régulation des marchandises nous envoie un pion. On va avoir droit à un examinateur toute la semaine, ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir se tenir à carreaux ! Une seule petite erreur et c'est la fin de la société…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore… Non en faite je ne veux pas savoir ! Shikamaru, quand est-ce que cet examinateur va venir ? Demanda Sasuke_

_- Il est déjà là. Répondit une voix en ouvrant la porte_

Tout les membres présents dans la salle se retournèrent pour fixer celui qui venait de parler, tous sauf Sasuke qui se décomposait littéralement sur sa chaise. L'homme portait un costume beige avec une tache brune sur toute la jambe gauche, il avait le visage rouge de rage et si de la fumée avait pu lui sortir des oreilles celle-ci aurait été noire. Il s'avança jusque vers la table, ouvrit la mallette, en sortit une feuille administrative et la colla en face de Sasuke, puis il tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui. Lentement tout les regards se dirigèrent vers Sasuke qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux, finalement Naruto attrapa la feuille et la tendit à Shikamaru qui la lu en vitesse, poussa un soupire et prit sa tête dans ses mains…

_- Nous sommes poursuivis par l'office de régulation des marchandises, leur avocat prendra contacte avec notre société dès demain… Dit Shikamaru_

_- Ça pue des pieds ça ! S'exclama Kiba_

_- Sacrément… Et tu penses qu'on risque quoi ? Demanda Naruto à Kiba_

_- Bof… Je ne sais pas, ça dépend s'il découvre tes plans pour faire passer les boites illégalement dans un autre bateau sans l'accord ni du propriétaire du bateau, ni du capitaine ! Ils peuvent toujours nous attaquer pour notre surplus en capsule de café… Ironisa Kiba_

_- Galère… Dit Shikamaru en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise_

_- Alors finalement le vert c'est peut être pas le bon moment ? Demanda Lee_

_- Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton vert ?! S'exclama Chôji_

_- Monsieur Uchiwa ? Intervint Mr Hatake de son ton habituel_

_- La salle retomba à nouveau dans le silence complet et Sasuke releva le regard pour prendre la feuille et la parcourir en vitesse. Il la chiffonna et l'envoya au fond de la pièce en la faisant ricocher sur la tête de Naruto qui jura mais ne riposta pas._

_- Il m'a coupé la route, je lui ai balancé mon café sur le pantalon… Quel con ! Quoiqu'il en soit Kiba j'aimerais que tu fasses le tour de nos documents qui pourraient être compromettants, tu sais quoi en faire, je vais contacter un des bureaux en ville pour avoir des informations sur cet office de régulation des marchandises, voir si je connais certains des avocats… On continue les affaires comme d'habitude, Lee si tu veux peindre ton camion en vert fais comme ça te chante mais n'utilise pas les locaux de l'entreprise pour ça. Au boulot et Naruto dans mon bureau !_

Sur ce il se leva et quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière si ses ordres étaient accomplis, il savait qu'ils le seraient sauf peut être pour le dernier. Il se laissa tomber dans son siège derrière son bureau avec un soupire, une très longue journée s'annonçait…

_- Tu me convoques dans mon propre bureau ? Gonflé je trouve…_

_- Ta gueule… C'est à cause de toi si on en est là à la base…_

_- J'ai pas agressé l'inspecteur moi !_

_- Comment je pouvais savoir que c'était lui ?! S'exclama Sasuke_

_- Si ça ne te dérange pas je vais aller continuer mon travail qui m'attend… Dit Naruto en allant s'assoir derrière son propre bureau_

_- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation où tu es vraiment aussi con que tu en as l'air ?!_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Que je pleure ?! C'est une mauvaise passe on va remonter la pente…_

_- C'est bien une putain de pensée Namikaze ça ! On n'est pas dans un pays magique où tu peux tout résoudre avec une baguette magique ! Putain Naruto ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama Sasuke_

_- Merde ! Voilà ça te va comme réponse ?! Répondit Naruto en frappant du poing sur son bureau_

_- Très constructifs… Ironisa Sasuke_

_- …_

_- Tu ne parles plus maintenant ? Dieu soit loué j'ai enfin trouvé la manière de te faire taire ! Dire que la réponse était juste devant moi pendant toute ces années…AIE ! Espèce de malade ! S'exclama Sasuke en se frottant la tête où un presse papier venait de le frapper_

_- Tu ferais mieux de travailler toi aussi, c'est autant ta faute que la mienne et c'est pas en s'engueulant qu'on va trouver des solutions._

S'en suivit tout de même une bataille d'objets volant où l'encrier des Uchiwa y passa et la bouteille de cristal des Namikaze y laissa la peau, mais c'était ce par quoi ils devaient passer pour retourner à une relation normale. Ils purent ainsi, dans un bureau ravagé par une mini tornade, se remettre à leur travail. Enfin vers midi Naruto attrapa sa veste et quitta le bureau en attrapant au passage la boule de papier que Sasuke venait de lui envoyer au visage pour lui rappeler de parler à son père de leur idée.


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé des épisodes précédents: Lisez les! XD

Dans ce chapitre on va avoir droit à l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage, au bourdes burlesques d'Itachi, à un assensceur de verre ainsi qu'une lutte acharnée pour la protection du noble art de streaptiseuse! Enjoy ^^

* * *

Il monta dans la petite voiture et se mit à frapper dans l'appui tête avec rage pendant une dizaine de seconde, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de respirer un bon coup pour se calmer.

-_ Un problème mon grand ? Demanda son père sans quitter la route des yeux_

_- Toujours le même, Sasuke. Répondit Naruto_

_- Ah… J'ai l'impression que c'est un problème avec lequel tu as appris à vivre non ? Répondit son père avec un sourire_

_- On est en poursuite… Dit Naruto_

_- Mince. Mais je suis sure que vous allez vous sortir de ce mauvais pas…_

_- … Sasuke n'avait peut être pas tord… Marmonna Naruto en regardant le sourire de son père_

_- Quoiqu'il en soit pour l'instant on va manger dans un bon restaurant, ça te changera les idées._

_- ICHIRAKU ! S'exclama Naruto en sautant sur son siège_

Le restaurant « Ichiraku » était en réalité une simple petite échoppe de marchand ambulant qui proposait des nouilles, mais il était également le restaurant préféré de la famille Namikaze qui venait y manger au moins une fois par semaine depuis une vingtaine d'année, le patron avait vu grandir les enfants de la tribu, il était une sorte de grand père pour eux…

_- Salut les Namikaze ! Comme d'habitude ? Demanda-t-il en émergeant de derrière son comptoir_

_- Comme d'habitude merci. Dit Minato en s'asseyant au bar_

_- Et un verre de saké s'il te plait ! Ajouta Naruto_

_- Ta mère n'aimerait pas ça… Dit Minato avec un regard désapprobateur_

_- Oui mais maman n'est pas là, donc je m'en fiche… Dit-il en descendant d'un coup son verre_

_- Naruto ! S'exclama son père en lui arrachant le verre des mains_

_- Relaxe papa… Tu me fais penser à maman là._

_- Et toi tu me fais penser à ton parrain, et crois moi ce n'est pas un compliment ! S'exclama Minato_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ton propre tuteur ? Demanda Naruto en connaissant pertinemment la réponse_

_- Mis à part être un pervers alcoolique ? Pas grand-chose… Dit Minato avec un rire_

A ce moment leurs plats leur furent servis et ils savourèrent leur repas pendant quelques minutes…

_- Et avec Shin ça va ? Demanda Naruto_

_- Bof… Oui. Tu sais comment il est, une vraie tête de mule comme ta mère. Je ne suis même plus sure qu'il va vraiment en cours._

_- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?! S'exclama Naruto_

_- Tu sais, il arrive un moment où nous parents nous ne pouvons plus faire grand-chose, aux enfants de faire leurs propres erreurs. Nous on reste là pour les accueillir quand ils rentrent, avec une bonne paire de claque venant de ta mère. Dit Minato_

_- Aouch… Les claques de maman sont aussi rares qu'elles sont puissantes. Dit Naruto avec un frisson_

_- C'est tout l'amour maternel qui ressort… Dit Minato en éclatant de rire_

_- Mouais… Et sinon avec les petits ça va ?_

_- Tu parles ! Ken a décidé de jouer les apprentis coiffeurs sur les cheveux d'Ezu ! Je te laisse imaginer le carnage ! Soupira Minato_

_- Il ira loin ce petit ! S'exclama Naruto en éclatant de rire_

_- Et Ichin a perdu une dent, c'était un drame national à l'en croire. Quant à Keitaro, et bien je crois qu'il fréquente une fille de sa classe d'anglais ce qui est loin de réjouir ta mère…_

_- Pourquoi ça ? Elle qui veut caser absolument ses fils ça devrait lui faire plaisir. Marmonna Naruto_

_- Ne lui en veux pas, tu sais je crois qu'elle aimerait te voir casé simplement pour avoir bonne conscience… Et la petite Sury a toujours eut un pincement pour toi alors… Mais peut être que tu fréquentes déjà quelqu'un ?_

_- Je suis un cow-boy solitaire papa, elle n'est pas encore levée la fille qui me mettra la corde au cou ! S'exclama Naruto_

_- C'est ce qu'on verra mon fils, c'est ce qu'on verra… Dit Minato avec un sourire lointain…_

Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais passés d'annonce pour recruter, l'entreprise Konoha Fruits Corps recevait à ses dépends une jeune fille en entretien. Et c'était très mal parti, premièrement parce que Sasuke n'était pas d'humeur du tout à s'occuper d'une espèce de babacool allumée, et parce que celui-ci détestait mener des entretiens d'embauche. Alors qu'il lisait pour la troisième fois ce CV, qui n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec le profil de la société, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le Directeur. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant le bureau et regarda avec de grands yeux la jeune fille assise en face de Sasuke, puis il se tourna vers ce dernier avec un regard interrogatif.

-_ Naruto Namikaze, Directeur de la Konoha Fruits Corps, Naruto je te présente…_

_- Hinata Hyuga Monsieur, enchantée. Dit-elle en se levant et en serrant la main à Naruto._

_- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Dit-il avec un sourire_

_- Mademoiselle Hyuga cherche un poste en tant que coursière. Dit Sasuke_

_- Très bien, je vous laisse vous déplacer dans mon bureau… Dit Naruto en s'encoublant sur la corbeille à papier et en s'étalant de tout son long sur la moquette_

_- Ho mon dieu ! ça va ? S'exclama Hinata en s'approchant de lui_

_- Par…Parfais ! Pas de soucis, haha, quel sacré rigolo. Hem… Prenez place. Dit-il en s'asseyant derrière son propre bureau et en enlevant son pied de la corbeille à papier_

Sasuke se frappa le front du plat de la main et secoua la tête en signe de désespoir. Puis il quitta le bureau, il ne voulait pas assister à l'entretien qu'il savait déjà complètement tiré par les cheveux vu que c'était Naruto qui le mènerait. Il prit les clés dans son tiroir et décida d'aller faire un tour du côté de la Uchiwa Organisation, peut être qu'il passerait sur un pont assez haut pour s'y jeter avant d'arriver au siège de l'organisation…

Rouler avec la musique à fond c'était son truc, avec le toit ouvert et des lunettes bling bling, klaxonner les jolies filles sur le passage clouté, tout ça au volant d'une superbe décapotable noire… Décapotable qui ne lui appartenait évidement pas…

_- Le trottoir putain ! Tu va la bousiller ! S'exclama Sasuke._

_- Calme toi… Je gère… Répondit Naruto._

_- Tu gères rien du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui conduis ma voiture ?!_

_- Parce que je suis un aimant à fille au volant…_

_- Un aimant à flic plutôt ! Et arrête moi cette saloperie !_

_- Rabat-joie…_

_- C'est un sens interdit !_

_- Mais non…Regarde si je prend la deuxième… Ah ben non peut être que t'as raison…_

_- Bon arrête toi maintenant et passe moi le volant…_

_- Pousse toi je vois pas bien derrière…_

_- Tu vas pas faire une marche-arrière dans cette ruelle quand même ! Les rétros vont y passer !_

_- Mais non regarde…_

_- Il le fait, j'hallucine il le fait !_

_- J'ai pas d'autres options c'est un sens interdit !_

_- Dans lequel tu nous as foutu espèce de … !_

_- Ouais ben gueuler va pas nous sortir de là !_

_- 45'000$..._

_- Elle s'est garée comme une pelle à tarte celle-là !_

_- …Plus les assurances…_

_- Non mais franchement elle avait de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ?! Elle dépasse de trois bons mètres de la ligne ! Non mais regarde !_

_- …Et les options…_

_- Encore une qui a couché avec son examinateur le jour de sa pratique !_

_- ...Et le pleins…_

_- Tu fous quoi à la fin ?!_

_- Je compte l'argent que tu va me devoir quand tu auras crashé ma voiture contre le mur…_

Naruto sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte avant de lancer les clés à Sasuke qui les attrapa au vol et se mit à la place du conducteur. Il épousseta le volant avec dégout et nettoya la vitre du tableau de bord. Naruto boudait dans le siège passager. Sasuke mit le contacte et la voiture se mit à ronronner comme un chat satisfait sur les genoux de son propriétaire…

_- Admire l'artiste…_

_- Gnagnagna…_

Le siège de la Uchiwa Organisation était tout ce qui a de plus banal en matière de siège de société multimilliardaire… Une tour de 23 étages tout de verre et d'acier, des jardins et une belle horloge géante perchée tout en haut. Rien de bien extravagant… Sasuke s'engagea dans le parking réservé au personnel et gara sa voiture à côté d'une limousine blanche.

_- On peut pas les voir dans le jardin ? Demanda Naruto avec un teint verdâtre._

_- Si tu veux que notre demande soit prise au sérieux va falloir y mettre du tient…_

_- Ouais mais j'y peux rien si j'ai le vertige…_

_- T'as pas besoin d'aller sur la terrasse…_

_- L'ascenseur me suffit amplement merci ! Quelle genre de société fait construire un ascenseur en verre franchement…_

_- Bonjour Mademoiselle, est-ce que le directeur est là? Demanda Sasuke en s'accoudant au bureau de l'accueil._

_- Monsieur Uchiwa ! Monsieur Namikaze ! S'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant._

_- Bonjour Nancy. Dit Naruto avec un grand sourire._

_- Monsieur Uchiwa vous attend dans la salle de conférence du 19ème. Répondit la dite Nancy en devenant rouge écrevisse._

_- Merci mademoiselle. Dit Sasuke en tirant Naruto par le bras._

_- Au revoir Nancy !_

Les ascenseurs de la Uchiwa Organisation était l'angoisse principale du jeune Namikaze, si bien qu'il lui arrivait de monter les 23 étages de la tour à pied au risque de mourir d'une crise d'asthme arrivé au sommet. Mais aujourd'hui Sasuke et lui devaient faire bonne impression, pas d'hyperventilation au 21ème étage, ni crise de panique et agression d'un infirmier suite à la proposition d'appeler un hélicoptère… Naruto fixait donc d'un air maladif les numéros dorés qui défilaient, concentré pour garder son déjeuner bien fixé au fond de son estomac…

_- T'as l'air constipé. Dit Sasuke en éclatant de rire._

_- Va te faire ! Répondit Naruto en regrettant immédiatement d'avoir ouvert la bouche._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé finalement pour la coursière ? Demanda Sasuke en s'appuyant contre la paroi d'un air négligé._

_- Ne fais pas ça ! S'exclama Naruto en fermant les yeux_

_- Désolé… Alors ?_

_- Engagée._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Engagée._

_- Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec le profil, enfin on n'a même pas de profil on cherchait personne ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'engager du nouveau personnel avec la situation actuelle…_

_- Engagée._

_- Ouais j'ai compris ! Tout ça parce qu'elle est jolie…_

_- Freedom ! S'exclama Naruto en sautant hors de l'ascenseur._

Sasuke poussa un soupire et s'avança dans le hall laissant Naruto embrasser le tapis derrière lui. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait réellement fréquenter un gars pareil et si ce n'était que de le fréquenter il avait même prit un appartement avec lui, pire, il avait monté une boite avec lui ! Dérangé, c'était la seule explication, il était complètement dérangé, il ne tournait pas rond, il lui manquait une case…

_- …Et après elle sort du gâteau et boom boom bam !_

_- Itachi je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi…_

_- Je crois que c'est un cas désespéré papa._

_- Sasuke ! Assieds-toi. Où est Naruto ? Demanda Fugaku en désignant un siège à son fils cadet._

_- Surement en train de bénir la moquette… Répondit Sasuke avec un soupir._

_- Il semblerait mon fils, que nous soyons entouré d'abru…_

_- Hé ! S'exclama Itachi._

_- Quel genre d'associé prévoit de conclure un marché avec une autre entreprise en les invitant à une fête où il est question de streaptiseuse sortant de gâteau ?! S'exclama Fugaku._

_- C'est une super idée ! Sasuke pourquoi on ne fait pas ça pour notre prochaine sortie de société ? Demanda Naruto en entrant dans la pièce._

_- Naruto tu es le frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir ! S'exclama Itachi les larmes aux yeux._

_- Et toi le grand frère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir ! Répondit Naruto en lui sautant dans les bras…_

_- Couché de soleil sur l'étreinte des deux hommes, chanson émotive, petits anges volants dans la pièce…_

_- ÇA SUFFIT ! S'exclama Fugaku en envoyant une chaise à la tête d'un petit ange…_

_- Je suis pris d'une grande lassitude… Dit Sasuke la tête appuyé sur les mains._

_- Bheu…Il a tué le petit ange… Dit Naruto en pleurant._

_- Le noble art des stripteaseuses ne sera donc jamais accepté en tant que tel ! S'exclama Itachi._

_- Et si tu nous disais pourquoi ton…associé…et toi êtes venus nous voir. Dit Fugaku en se tournant vers Sasuke._

_- Et bien… Naruto lâche ce petit ange ! Il se trouve que notre société traverse une petite période de trouble…_

_- Rien d'alarmant ! Ajouta Naruto avec un sourire._

_- Nous sommes quand même poursuivit en justice à cause de tes frasques Monsieur Cachons la marchandise sur un bateau qui ne nous appartient pas pour la faire passer en douce ! S'exclama Sasuke._

_- Rholala… Bien sure présenté comme ça tout de suite…_

_- Donc comme je le disais nous avons de petits problèmes et nous…_

_- Money, money, money… Commença à chanter Itachi bien vite arrêté par une chaise de bureau en plein visage._

_- Mon cher frère n'a pas tout à faire tord… Ecoute papa…_

_- Tu as besoin d'argent ? Demanda Fugaku._

_- Ce n'est pas une avance d'argent de poche que je te demande… Répondit Sasuke en fixant ses pieds._

_- On te demande d'investir dans notre société… D'être notre sponsor quoi ! Dit Naruto avec un sourire_.

Fugaku fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. Le silence qui régnait sur la pièce était étouffant. Même Itachi n'osa pas le briser, sa situation comateuse actuelle aida beaucoup. Au bout de dix minutes de silence Sasuke poussa un soupir et se leva suivit de Naruto qui avait l'air abattu…

_- Temps pis. Merci de nous avoir reçus. Dit Sasuke en ouvrant la porte._

_- Ne sois pas si démoralisé Sasuke, c'est pas comme si on avait pas de sponsor après tout… Dit Naruto en lui posant une main sur l'épaule._

_- C'est vrai ton père a été assez généreux. Répondit Sasuke._

_- Minato a accepté d'être votre sponsor ?! S'exclama Fugaku en sautant de sa chaise._

_- Oui pourquoi? Demanda Naruto._

_- Je ne lui laisserais pas envahir le marché ! C'est une affaire qui roule Sasuke ! Dit Fugaku en tendant la main à Sasuke._

_- Tu ne consulte pas ton associé ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant par-dessus la table Itachi qui rampait par terre._

_- Il est d'accord, ce sera pour rembourser les frais de l'achat de cette nouvelle limousine blanche…_

_- C'est un aimant à fille… Réussi à articuler Itachi._

_- Et bien merci beaucoup Fugaku. Dit Naruto en serrant à son tour la main de Fugaku._

_- Dit à maman que je viens manger demain soir. Dit Sasuke en fermant la porte derrière lui._

Il se retourna vers Naruto et lui tapa dans la main, leur vieille technique fonctionnait toujours aussi bien. Maintenant plus qu'à convaincre Minato d'investir lui aussi, ce ne serait pas compliqué s'il apprenait que Fugaku avait investi… Sasuke appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et ce n'est que quand les portes se fermèrent qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul… Il martela alors le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, hors de question que Naruto arrive avant lui, il ne laisserait plus jamais ce taré s'assoir derrière son volant !

* * *

**Aucun petit ange n'a été blessé durant l'écriture de ce chapitre.**

Alors réactions? ça vous a plu? Je fais passer Itachi pour un pervers mais bon j'aime bien rendre mes personnages un peu OC c'est plus agréable! Et puis je sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine Itachi comme ça, je le trouve plus drôle, moins lugubre... Merci pour vos commentaires et hésitez pas à en laisser ça fait toujours plaisir!

See you! :)

_Mermaidblues_


	4. Chapter 4

Les bureaux de la Konoha Fruits Corps venaient tout juste d'ouvrir, les employés malmenaient la machine à café, les directeurs faisaient des trucs de directeurs sérieux, tandis que la jeune coursière préparait son plan de route…

_SASUKE!_

_Oui mon petit loup ? Répondit le dit Sasuke en continuant à lire son journal._

_Tu m'expliques ?! S'exclama Naruto vert de rage en désignant son ordinateur._

_C'est un *** pro dernier cris, wifi et webcam intégrés, plus de ***giga de mémoire…_

Alors que Naruto allait se jeter sur Sasuke pour l'étrangler de ses pures mains de directeur, le téléphone de celui-ci se mit à sonner et Sasuke répondit avant d'en écarter avec violence le combiné de son oreille. Effectivement les hurlements de rage qui en sortaient auraient suffis à réveiller toute l'hémisphère Sud…

Itachi que me vaut ton appel ? Demanda Sasuke avec un sourire naissant

VIDEO fromaomssdaewkmd INTERNET ervjunevoismx CRETIN eqavuner TE BOTTER LE CUL!!!

Je ne comprends rien frérot désolé… Une autre fois peut être.

Et il boucla son téléphone avec un petit sourire satisfait puis se remit à la lecture de son journal. Naruto le lui arracha des mains en fit une boule et commença à essayer de la lui faire manger après lui avoir bloqué la tête sous un de ses bras…

_Aie ! Naru non !_

_Bouffe connard !_

_Vas-y fais pas ton salaud… Aie, erk ! C'était juste une blague !_

_Avale la page des sports !_

_Messieurs, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ?_

La voix glaciale de Mr. Hatake venait de s'élever dans le bureau et les deux jeunes hommes sentirent tout les poiles de leurs corps se dresser. La dernière fois qu'il les avait trouvés en train de se battre les conséquences qui avaient suivies n'étaient vraiment pas belles à voir… Naruto lâcha Sasuke qui se cogna la tête contre le bureau, jura puis se reprit aussitôt. Il cracha les morceaux de la rubrique nécrologique dans la poubelle et fusilla Naruto du regard avant de s'assoir à son bureau en tentant de paraitre le plus innocent possible. Naruto, quant à lui, sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, se passant nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux et ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche en tentant de dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sortait. Finalement il alla s'assoir lui aussi derrière son bureau et croisa les bras en se renfrognant…

_Je vous présente nos deux directeurs, aussi doués qu'efficaces. J'ose espérer qu'ils feront preuve d'une excellente coopération dans votre enquête._

_Je l'espère aussi._

_Messieurs Uchiwa et Namikaze, je vous présente…_

_Haruno, Sakura Haruno. Inspectrice de sureté._

Les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent des yeux ébahis sur la jeune femme qui se tenait devant eux. Ils ne l'avaient même pas remarquée… Elle était habillée d'un jeans élimé au niveau des genoux, d'une longue chemise à carreau retroussée jusqu'aux coudes et de baskets qui semblaient avoir fait plusieurs guerres. Pas une seule trace de maquillage et ses cheveux n'étaient pas sans rappeler une serpillère usée, sans oublier qu'elle les avait teints en un rose pétant. Elle se tenait pourtant d'un air très sérieux devant les deux jeunes directeurs qui ne devaient pas avoir plus d'une année de plus qu'elle, tenant son classeur serré contre sa poitrine et un regard glacial dans leur direction… Sasuke se demanda comment il était possible de manquer autant de goût, il n'avait jamais que fréquenté des tops-model, des premiers prix de beautés ou des femmes ambitieuses. Dans les trois cas, celles-ci étaient toujours habillées d'un tailleur chanel ou analogue et de talons vertigineux… Il fronça les sourcils, et renifla avec mépris avant de reprendre son journal ou ce qui en restait, avec le plus de dignité possible. Naruto, voyant que son ami ne ferait pas un seul geste de plus pour signifier qu'il avait remarqué la nouvelle venue, décida de prendre les choses en main. Il se leva et lui tendit la main avec un sourire…

_Veuillez l'excuser il n'est pas du matin, Naruto Namikaze pour vous servir madame._

_Mademoiselle._

_Vraiment ? Comment une femme de votre beauté peut ne pas être encore mariée ?_

_Ce n'est pas vos affaires et votre tentative pathétique de me séduire ne comptera pas en votre faveur dans mon rapport._

_Mais je…_

_Élocution difficile, remise en question de ses aptitudes à diriger une équipe. Se mit-elle à écrire dans son bloc note._

_Je vais la ! S'exclama Naruto en s'élançant en avant dans le but très simple d'étrangler cette garce mais Sasuke le retint par l'arrière de sa veste de costume._

_Montre de l'agressivité et une perte de contrôle de lui-même…_

_Sasuke lâche moi ! S'exclama Naruto._

Sasuke soupira et se leva toujours sans lâcher son ami qui continuait à fulminer sur place. Il lui passa devant et l'envoya valser dans sa chaise de bureau. Puis il vint se planter droit en face de la jeune femme et la toisa de haut en bas avec un regard presque dégoûté avant de prendre une grande respiration.

Mademoiselle sachez que notre coopération sera totale dans votre enquête, veuillez excuser le comportement primitif de mon collègue il a du mal à se retenir quand il est placé en situation irrégulière. Irrégulière est d'ailleurs le mot, il est rare qu'une femme si c'est ce que vous êtes, si mal habillée et si sûre d'elle-même ne le remette à sa place. J'aurais tant de chose à redire concernant votre habillement qu'il me faudrait une journée entière, malheureusement pour vous et surtout pour les pauvres âmes condamnées à devoir poser le regard sur vous, je n'ai pas plus d'une minute à vous consacrer. Je vous conseillerais donc simplement d'aller vous chercher un bonnet pour cacher cette chevelure terriblement tape à l'œil qui m'aveugle et me donne pratiquement envie de me crever les yeux avec ce presse papier. Et je vous donne la carte d'un très bon tailleur sur la 5ème, je vous conseille d'y faire un tour. Mais par pitié ne lui dite pas que vous venez de ma part, j'aime beaucoup leurs mocassins ça me briserait le cœur de devoir quitter leur boutique… Finalement quand on est si mal habillée on ne se permet pas d'émettre des jugements sur les autres, il devrait y avoir des lois contre ce genre de personne vous ne trouvez pas cher collègue ? Dit Sasuke en se tournant vers Naruto qui retenait misérablement ses rires en s'enfonçant un poing dans la bouche.

_A la hauteur de votre réputation, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous espèce de mufle déguisé en homme d'affaire… Répondit la jeune femme rouge de rage._

_Que faites-vous encore là ? Ne vous ais-je pas dis que j'avais énormément de travail ? La 5ème vous vous rappelez. Allez sortez. Dit Sasuke en désignant la porte et en se massant les tempes de l'autre main._

La porte claqua et Naruto s'effondra sur le sol, pris de convulsions violentes. Mr Hatake avait suivit la jeune femme avec une expression stoïque sur le visage. Sasuke dégrafa le premier bouton de sa chemise et desserra sa cravate avant de s'appuyer avec un long soupire dans son fauteuil...

_Echec et mat ! S'exclama Naruto en se relevant._

_Ho non détrompe toi, ce n'est que la première manche… Répondit Sasuke en croisant les bras d'un air soucieux._

_Tu te moques de moi ?! Je t'avais jamais vu remettre à sa place quelqu'un comme ça ! Si on oublie le croupier de Las Vegas…_

_C'est une femme…_

_Et alors ? Tu as des scrupules ? Demanda Naruto perplexe._

_Surement pas. J'attends juste de voir sa riposte…_

Alors que Naruto ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question un cri suivit d'éclats de rire s'élevèrent du couloir. Les deux directeurs se regardèrent surpris et décidèrent d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Les rires venaient de la salle de repos. Naruto hésita avant de tourner la poignée de la porte et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa stupéfié sur place… Leur toute nouvelle recrue, la hippie pacifiste et si douce fulminait de rage maintenue par Shikamaru et Shino qui semblaient avoir des difficultés à la calmer. Devant elle se tenait mademoiselle Haruno qui semblait à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil, blanche comme un linge et soutenue par Lee. Mr Hatake restait en retrait comme à son habitude alors que Choji et Kiba étaient en train de rire aux éclats…

_Mademoiselle Hyuga ?! S'exclama Naruto_

_Ho ! Monsieur Namikaze je suis terriblement confuse… Dit Hinata en tombant à genoux._

_Relevez-vous, mais enfin que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Naruto en lui offrant sa main._

_Cette femme, elle, elle… Dit Hinata en désignant Mademoiselle Haruno du doigt._

_Oui ? Demanda Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Cette femme a insinué des affreusetés sur moi !_

_Je n'ai rien insinué du tout, je n'ai fais que lire votre casier ! S'exclama mademoiselle Haruno._

_Son casier ?! S'exclama Naruto_

_Oui son casier ! Je n'ai pas besoin de rester plus longtemps, mon rapport sera demain sur votre bureau ! S'exclama Sakura._

_Attendez ! Nous avons visiblement commencé d'un très mauvais pied, et si je n'étais pas si vieux et dépourvus de jugement je vous proposerais d'aller prendre un café sur une charmante terrasse, aux frais de la compagnie cela va de soi. Intervint Mr Hatake en sortant de son mutisme._

_Et bien pourquoi pas, j'ai besoin d'être au calme pour remplir mon rapport après tout et je me ferais un plaisir de commander la formule la plus chère !_

_Faite Mademoiselle, faite… Suivez moi je connais un café plein de charme, vous pourrez vous épancher sur votre papier en toute tranquillité…_

_Mr Hatake vous êtes le seul membre efficace de cette société, je remplirais un très bon rapport sur vous qui vous permettra de retrouver très facilement une place quand cette minable société aura fermé boutique. Dit la jeune femme en sortant de la salle._

_Je n'en doute pas Mademoiselle… Dit Mr Hatake en la suivant._

Avant de fermer la porte il lança un regard impérial sur les deux jeunes directeurs qui se sentirent tels deux jeunes garçons après une très grosse bêtise… Le silence régna cinq longues secondes après le départ de l'inspectrice puis un sanglot étouffé s'éleva de la jeune Hyuga. Naruto la prit par la main et la fit assoir promptement dans un canapé, lui tendant un mouchoir dans lequel elle se moucha bruyamment.

_Je… Je suis désolée ! Dit Hinata entre deux reniflements._

_Rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute enfin. Répondit Naruto_

_Pardon ?! S'exclama Sasuke_

_Sasuke café ! Dit Naruto d'un ton sec sans lever le regard sur son ami…_

_Café ?! Tu me prends pour…_

Mais le regard que Naruto lui lança le réduisit au silence et il sortit de la salle en grommelant. Naruto poussa un soupir et continua à tendre des mouchoirs à la jeune femme tandis que les autres employés ne savaient pas très bien où se mettre. La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Sasuke apparu dans l'ouverture.

_Lee, Choji, Shino au travail !_

_Oui chef !_

_Shikamaru les commandes !_

_Yes boss…_

_Kiba dans mon bureau !_

_Bien patron._

_La porte claqua pour la 3ème fois de la journée et Hinata sursauta. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et se jeta aux pieds de Naruto…_

_Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez ! Je suis la fille d'un aristocrate Japonais et je n'ai jamais étudié dans ce pays de toute ma vie ! J'ai fuit le Japon il y a cinq ans pour éviter un mariage arrangé et j'ai exercé le métier de serveuse dans un bar mal famé du Bronx où j'ai poignardé une femme dans une situation de légitime défense ! J'ai passé deux ans en prisons et j'ai obtenu ma liberté conditionnelle pour bonne conduite… Je suis tout de suite venue me présenter chez vous parce que j'avais vu une pub dans le bus et que j'avais besoin de travail. Vous recevrez ma démission dans une heure..._

_Vous venez de sortir de prison ? Demanda Naruto._

_Oui… Répondit-elle._

_Votre famille sait que vous êtes ici ?_

_Mon cousin…_

_Et elle n'a pas essayé de vous faire sortir de prison ? Demanda Naruto ébahi._

_Je ne leur en ai rien dit… Je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à eux…_

_Et vous êtes venue ici…_

_Oui._

_Et vous voudriez que j'accepte votre démission ? Vous êtes plus bête que vous n'y paressez…_

_Mais enfin ! S'exclama Hinata en se levant d'un bond_

_Calmez-vous… Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous renvoyer… Et maintenant allez préparer vos plans de route sinon Sasuke se fera surement un plaisir de vous renvoyer…_

_Bien monsieur. Merci monsieur ! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire_

_Vous avez un sourire magnifique vous savez…_

Mais elle avait déjà fermé la porte. Il poussa un soupir et s'allongea dans le canapé en repensant aux événements de la matinée… Comment tant de choses pouvaient se dérouler en si peu de temps. Hinata en larmes, il avait engagé une reprise de justice, Sasuke crachant son venin sur cette espèce de serpent à sonnette, Mr Hatake les fusillant du regard, ça allait chauffer pour eux… Finalement il en avait oublié cette vidéo d'Itachi et lui complètement bourrés et en caleçon chantant debout sur un bar « Boom, boom, boom, boom, I want you in my room ». Il se leva avec horreur et couru jusqu'à son ordinateur pour effacer cette vidéo mais il était trop tard, déjà 5987 commentaires, il allait payer au prochain repas de famille…

Quand il rentra ce soir là il n'avait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas envie de voir la personne étalée devant son palier. Son sac à main éventré sur ses jambes, elle se remettait une énième couche de rouge à lèvre. Il remarqua qu'elle sentait l'alcool et qu'elle n'avait surement pas du se changer depuis la veille. Il monta alors d'un étage supplémentaire, évitant soigneusement de passer devant le couloir et alla sonner chez le voisin du dessus.

_Monsieur Uchiwa ?_

_Bonjour Monsieur Stewart. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais…_

_Ho la jeune fille. Je l'ai croisée en montant. Un sacré morceau !_

_Comme vous dites, ça vous dérange si…_

_Faites, faites. Dit-il en s'écartant et en le laissant entrer._

Monsieur Stewart était un vieil homme de 83 ans, un peu sourd et épuisé par la cigarette qui lui donnait une voix de vieux rocker. Cela faisait toujours sourire Sasuke quand il l'écoutait beugler sur ses vieux 33 tours, il n'allait jamais se plaindre et après tout il lui devait bien ça. Monsieur Stewart était son sauveur depuis quelques temps, depuis que Yuzu avait pris la mauvaise habitude de venir camper devant le pas de la porte.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et laissa Monsieur Stewart préparer le thé beaucoup trop sucré pour son diabète. Sasuke posa un regard amusé sur le décor, il avait beau le connaitre par cœur maintenant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en faire l'inventaire à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait assis dans ce fauteuil en tweed qui faisait « squick » au moindre mouvement.

Des portraits d'Elvis un peu partout, un mannequin un peu louche de Maryline et un buste de John Lennon. Et sur tous les meubles des figurines de chats en porcelaine, la passion de la défunte femme de Monsieur Stewart qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de mettre au placard.

Le vieil homme entra dans le salon avec un plateau tremblotant dans les mains, Sasuke se leva et pris le plateau pour le poser sur la table basse du salon pendant que Monsieur Stewart s'enfonçait dans un grand fauteuil, presque engloutit dans la masse de coussin.

_Merci mon garçon. Dit le vieil homme en prenant la tasse que Sasuke lui tendait._

_Merci à vous. Répondit Sasuke._

_Ho tu sais j'en ai connu aussi des acharnées ! Ma Betty s'en était une ! Une vraie groupie ! Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais un groupe dans ma jeunesse ? On s'appelait les Doggy Bag ! On était des fous tu sais…_

Sasuke s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en écoutant pour la millième fois la jeunesse de Monsieur Stewart, mais il lui devait bien ça, et puis ça lui faisait plaisir d'écouter la vie de ce vieil homme. « Les anciens ont toujours un message à passer à travers leurs radotages mon garçon, écoute bien et tu entendras. » Son grand-père n'avait de cesse de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec cette phrase, mais il avait raison après tout, une société qui n'écoute pas ses ainés c'est une société malade…

En voyant le cadeau que Sasuke lui avait laissé sur le pas de la porte Naruto ne pu pas retenir le juron qu'il laissa échapper entre ses lèvres et atterrir dans les oreilles fragiles d'une jeune mannequin de 21 ans. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire tourner la tête et former un joli « O » avec sa bouche. Puis, comme une espèce de marionnette désarticulée, elle se mit à se relever. Trop chétive pour déplier ses longues jambes, elle avait l'air d'une girafe déboussolée. Naruto fut pris de pitié pour cette étrange créature, création de cette société filiforme et dérangée, sur laquelle Sasuke avait jeté son dévolu. Mais cette soirée était bien loin derrière eux et la grande poupée de paille avait continué à s'accrocher…

_Yuzu… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Demanda Naruto en lui tendant la main._

_Mer…Merci. Oups ! Heu… J'attends Sasuke. Dit-elle en s'agrippant à Naruto._

_Il n'est pas là. Répondit-il._

_Ho c'est…pas grap…grave…Je vais l'attendre dedans… Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents._

_Mais entre donc. Dit Naruto avec un sourire forcé._

Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer en la soutenant toujours. Puis la laissa s'effondrer dans le fauteuil du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine en maudissant de tout son être son meilleur ami et ses goûts de luxe. Encore une qui avait pas inventé la roue mais bon elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait, juste ce qu'il fallait à Sasuke. Sois belle et tais-toi… Il avait juste besoin d'un trophée à son bras dans les grandes soirées branchées, et les jeunes filles se bousculaient au portillon. Car non seulement le jeune Uchiwa possédait un quart des parts du marché de la grande Uchiwa Corporation, mais en plus il avait un physique à tomber par terre. Mannequins, actrices, égéries de modes, chanteuses etc.

Toutes faisaient la queue pour une soirée avec le tombeur de la jet set, la plus part conscientes qu'elles étaient utilisées et utilisant elles même l'image de Sasuke pour se propulser dans les rangs de la jet set, et les autres, comme Yuzu, qui étaient persuadées qu'elles étaient folles amoureuses…

Naruto poussa un soupire et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange du réfrigérateur, à l'odeur que dégageait la jeune femme elle avait déjà bu suffisamment d'alcool pour faire démarrer une voiture. Celle-ci tanguait dangereusement sur le fauteuil, l'œil vide et les chaussures à moitié défaites. Naruto enleva sa cravate et vint s'assoir en face d'elle en posant un verre à son attention sur la table basse…

_Yuzu tu sais… Commença-t-il._

_Quand est-ce que Sasuke va rentrer ? Le coupa-t-elle._

_Je ne sais pas mais…_

_Il est avec une fille hein ? Ne me ment pas ! S'exclama la jeune femme._

_J'en sais rien. Répondit Naruto._

Il poussa un profond soupir, encore une de ces soirées à devoir larguer en douceur les conquêtes d'un soir de Mônsieur Uchiwa. Il avait un million d'autres choses auxquelles penser plutôt que de s'occuper de cette fille imprégnée de vinasse, que faisait-elle ? Elle se levait…

_Yuzu qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama-t-il alarmé._

_Je vais le chercher ! Répondit-elle._

_Yuzu reviens c'est ridicule. Dit-il en la retenant par le bras._

_Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-elle._

_Ok, ok. Du calme… Dit Naruto en la lâchant._

_Ho Naruto ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras._

Quelle odeur ! Elle a du écumer tout les bars de la ville… Il voulu la repousser et la faire assoir à nouveau sur le fauteuil mais il faut croire que le vin lui donnait une force insoupçonnée car il fut dans l'incapacité de desserrer les tenailles de ses bras. Et voilà qu'elle se colla à lui, glissant ses mains à l'arrière du pantalon du jeune homme…

_**Chers lecteurs, veuillez excuser le vocabulaire cru qui va suivre…**_

_Yuzu qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de la repousser encore une fois._

_Ho laisses-toi faire… Dit-elle en collant ses lèvres sur celle de Naruto._

_YUZU ! Cria-t-il en s'échappant de l'étreinte répugnante de la jeune femme._

_Tu es comme Sasuke ! Un sale riche de merde qui pue ! Hurla-t-elle en prenant son sac._

_Yuzu tu as trop bu… Dit-il en tentant de refouler sa nausée._

_Peut être ! Mais moi au moins je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des gens ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas très houleux._

_Ecoute Yuzu il…Commença Naruto._

_Ne l'excuse pas ! C'est un salaud et les salauds j'en ai connu ! Mais ils avaient au moins le courage de me larguer en face ! Si jamais ton ami cherche ses couilles tu lui diras qu'elles sont chez moi ! Hurla-t-elle en claquant la porte._

Ebahit Naruto resta muet pendant une dizaine de secondes en fixant la porte, puis il éclata de rire et se dirigea néanmoins vers la salle de bains pour aller se laver les dents. Il avait toujours détesté embrasser une fille qui avait trop bu, encore plus si c'était Yuzu. Mais malgré la quantité d'alcool que la jeune fille avait ingurgité elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord en parlant de Sasuke, il éclata à nouveau de rire et se promit de ne plus régler les futures aventures de son ami.


	5. Chapter 5

C'était la soirée « films qui prennent aux tripes », cette soirée avait lieu une fois par moi avec les proches des deux garçons dans leur appartement, on amenait du pop corn, de l'alcool et des films qui prennent les tripes surtout ! Et la soirée pouvait commencer…

Ce soir au programme un bon vieux Hitchcock, rien ne valait un Hitchcock aux yeux d'Itachi qui, inlassablement, ramenait son « Psychose » tout les mois au grand damne de son petit frère qui ne supportait pas les hurlements de cette blondasse.

Mais Sasuke contre-attaquait toujours, ce soir un Kubrick, Orange mécanique, de quoi passer au détergeant toute la masse cérébrale et donner la nausée au plus résistants. C'était d'ailleurs le cas du pauvre Keitaro caché derrière le bol de pop corn, se demandant pourquoi il avait encore une fois accepté l'invitation de son frère.

Frère qui d'ailleurs ne tenait plus en place, impatient de pouvoir dévoiler au public son choix de la soirée, il était sûr de gagner la palme ce soir avec Shining. Un vrai chef d'œuvre du 7ème art ! Il se ferait d'ailleurs un plaisir de leur analyser chaque scène avant de se recevoir un oreiller dessus lui intimant de se la boucler !

Oreiller lancé par Sai, leur voisin du dessous et grand amateur de films gores, il leur avait amené les Saw I, II et III. Il savait qu'il allait être hué par la critique mais peu importait, ils regarderaient avec la même attention que tout les autres ses films, c'était le principe de la soirée cinéma, tout les films apportés étaient visionnés. Le thème était lancé, à chacun d'amener ce qui lui semblait bon. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à regarder Blanche neige et les sept nains ou Camp Rock, une des soirées les plus drôles de leurs existences. Nicholson venait de défoncer la porte de la salle de bain à coup de hache quand Keitaro fit tomber le bol de pop corn…

_Kei ! S'exclamèrent les autres._

_Désolé ! Pourquoi elle ne fuit pas cette conne plutôt que de hurler ? S'exclama-t-il_

_Je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur ce point, pourquoi elles font que de hurler ces miss ? Demanda Sasuke._

_Mais vous ne comprenez rien au génie de ce film ! Tout est dans le sonore mais sans bande son ! C'est pas génial ? S'exclama Naruto_

_Taisez-vous ! Dit Itachi visiblement captivé par ce qui se passait à l'écran._

Tout le monde se rassit et le bol de pop corn resta là où il était tombé, Keitaro ne se serait jamais risqué à aller glisser la main sous le divan, pas avec un film pareil. Il se resserra imperceptiblement du côté de son frère et jeta un regard angoissé au balcon…

Il était 3 heures du matin quand Sai quitta l'appartement, Itachi était déjà parti depuis une heure, promettant à son frère de lui ramener sa voiture le lendemain matin à l'aube. Sasuke se rongeait les ongles en regardant passer les minutes qui le séparaient de l'aube. Keitaro s'était endormit sur le canapé et Naruto était occupé à ramasser le pop corn qui avait roulé sous le divan. Sasuke se dirigea à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau avant de s'assoir au bar et d'attendre que Naruto le rejoigne comme tout les soirs.

_Je crois que Keitaro s'est fait dessus quand le gars c'est scié la jambe. Dit Naruto avec un petit rire._

_Il était dégueu ce film franchement, Sai a vraiment des goûts de merde… Dit Sasuke._

_Ouais, on ne peut pas être à la hauteur de Shining de toute façon. Dit Naruto en se servant un verre._

_Pff ! Encore une hurleuse… Commenta Sasuke._

_En parlant d'hurleuse je te passe le bonjour de Yuzu._

_Hun._

_Et si tu cherche tes couilles elles sont chez elle. Continua Naruto en rigolant._

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil._

_Appelle là et elle se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer je pense. Répondit Naruto avec un sourire._

_Pas envie…_

_Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, ressassant leurs propres pensées puis Naruto brisa le silence…_

_Kakashi nous a encore sauvé la mise. Dit-il_

_Ouais. Mais à quel prix ? Demanda Sasuke avec un soupire._

_Je pense que de supporter cette truie de Haruno c'est déjà suffisant… Dit Naruto en grinçant des dents._

_Garde un langage adéquat quand tu parle d'une femme. Lui dit Sasuke d'un ton sévère._

_C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Après ce que tu lui as dis ce matin ?S'exclama Naruto incrédule._

_Elle m'intrigue… Répondit Sasuke._

_Ho non Sasuke… Pas elle ! Dit Naruto avec une moue désapprobatrice._

_Quoi pas elle ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle… Dit Sasuke en se levant._

_Ouais bah en tout cas c'est pas moi qui m'occuperais de la larguer quand tu auras fini de t'amuser avec ! Lui dit Naruto._

_C'est elle qui a commencé. Dit Sasuke en sortant de la cuisine._

Naruto se prit la tête dans les mains et pour la troisième fois de la journée, maudit son ami sur les trente prochaines générations. Il ne savait pas ce que Sasuke avait en tête mais ça ne présageait rien de bon, ho non rien de bon. Il alla se coucher avec un mauvais pressentiment coincé dans la tête, espérant que la nuit portait conseil.

Keitaro tomba du fauteuil avec un « pouf » sourd et roula sous la table basse avant de se rendormir paisiblement…

L'Electron libre était la boîte chic en vogue ! Le genre chic trash qui plaisait à une certaine tranche de la population. On pouvait voir des jeunes femmes se baigner dans des coupes de champagnes géantes, le bar était en marbre rose, les murs de diamants presque bruts et les spots bleus qui éclairaient la piste de danse tournaient sur eux-mêmes à un rythme effréné. Les corps presque nus se frottaient, la sueur qui perlait du plafond donnait des airs de région tropicale à l'endroit, et le DJ derrière aux platines avalait des doses grandioses d'alcool en tout genre.

C'était le lieu où il fallait être le samedi soir, particulièrement si on voulait montrer au monde l'étendue de ses capacités monétaires ou de sa profonde vénalité. Pour le jeune homme assis sur le fauteuil en crocodile, le nez plongé au fond de son verre de rhum/coca, observant un groupe de filles qui auraient fait éclater le ballon s'il avait fallut souffler dedans, sa présence dans la boîte était bien simple : la chasse, pure et simple. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un sacré palmarès et donc une réputation à entretenir. Cela faisait près de 8 ans qu'il n'avait pas passé un samedi soir seul et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer ce soir. Mais sa proie ne se trouvait pas dans cette boîte, elle n'était même pas à l'entrée, tentant de soudoyer le videur, ni même dans les alentours. Hors il en était complètement ignorant pour l'instant, il avait jeté son dévolu sur une jeune fille à la poitrine 100% refaite, portant une mini-jupe qui ne couvrait que le strict minimum et à entendre les gloussements qu'elle partageait avec le reste du poulailler, elle ne devait plus être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et c'était tant mieux, il ne lui en demandait pas plus.

Le fauve allait entrer en action ! Posant son verre il réajusta sa chemise, vérifiant qu'il n'avait aucuns faux plis, puis se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers le bar, effleurant à peine la hanche de la jeune femme au passage. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que toute la bassecour avait maintenant les yeux braqués sur lui. Dans 5 secondes la jeune fille viendrait s'accouder au bar, ça lui laissait juste le temps de commander deux gins, cette sorte de fille aimait les gins à cette heure-ci…

_Bonsoir._

_Bonsoir, puis-je vous offrir un verre ?_

_Hihihi. Avec plaisir !_

C'était tellement facile, presque décevant. Mais il n'allait pas de plaindre non plus ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enregistrer le numéro de la jeune nubile sur son mobile, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Suivit d'un mouvement de foule en panique se ruant vers les sorties de secours, abandonnant derrière ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. Malgré les cris angoissés du gérant, un bonhomme ventripotent et à moiti chauve habillé d'une salopette rose qui lui donnait un air de bonbons acidulé, tentant vainement de retenir sa clientèle à l'intérieur, le fait que ce n'était qu'un faux contact qui avait déclenché l'alarme incendie ne parvenait pas jusqu'aux oreilles des fuyards. En moins de 5 minutes le jeune homme se retrouva seul, encore accoudé au bar, regardant le DJ qui continuait à mixer, ne se rendant même pas compte que plus personne ne se trémoussait sur ses rythmes aléatoires.

_Merde ! S'exclama la fraise-tagada en descendant du bar._

Le gérant fixa un regard mauvais sur les deux ou trois personnes gémissantes sur le sol puis claqua la porte de service et entreprit sans doute de briser tout un lot de mousseux contre les murs. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, finit son verre et tira de sous le bar une bouteille puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la bouteille de ce qui se révéla être de la vodka verte, un bien mauvais choix, et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'autre côté de la route puis s'assis sur le trottoir et posa les yeux sur son mobile qui vibrait dans sa main.

_Yep ?_

_Itachi ? T'es où ?_

_Devant l'Electron, j'ai chopé une 'teille de vodka verte, à gerber._

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous devant l'Electron ?_

_Je passe le temps…_

_Bon écoute, t'es encore capable de marcher ?_

_Ouais bien sure, je suis dégouté pas soul._

_Ok alors rejoins-nous à l'Azure. Y a un joli lot de fin de soirée si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Très bien. Mais moi j'ais pas encore commencé la soirée…_

_Quoi ? Même Kizame a réussi à emballer quelque chose à cette heure._

_J'étais sur le point mais y a eu un bug dans la boîte, tout le monde s'est tiré._

_Bon ben amène toi avant qu'il y ait plus rien de bien !_

_J'arrive._

Il envoya rouler la bouteille au fond d'une ruelle avec un regard mauvais à la trace verdâtre qu'elle avait laissée sur sa main puis se dirigea vers l'Azure, les mains dans les poches, soufflant de la buée dans l'air froid de la nuit. S'il avait tourné l'angle de la rue une seconde plus tard il aurait surement rejoins Deidara, Sasori et Kizame à l'Azure, aurait ingurgité une quantité d'alcool qui l'aurait empêché de ramener son lot de consolation en voiture jusqu'à son appartement et se serait contenté des toilettes plus ou moins propres de la boîte pour prendre le dessert. Mais il tourna l'angle de la rue pile au même moment qu'une furie qui lui entra en plein dedans avant de s'effondrer à ses pieds.

_Ho ! ça va ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant._

_Désolée, vraiment désolée…_

_Où est-ce que vous courrez comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en souriant, elle était mignonne._

_Désolée, au revoir, encore désolée._

_Attendez !_

_Pas le temps ! Vous sentez terriblement l'alcool vous devriez rentrer chez vous._

_Je… Quoi ?_

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparu à l'angle d'un immeuble, entrainant avec elle son grand sac à fleur et un parfum de soir d'été. Il leva les yeux au ciel, qu'avait-elle de si pressant à faire pour courir ainsi un samedi soir à 3h du matin, ou bien un dimanche matin plutôt… Décidant que la réponse lui importait peu il reprit son chemin mais marcha sur une petite bille qui craqua sous son pied alors qu'il poussait un juron et se retenait au mur pour ne pas tomber.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?_

Cette « connerie » c'était une pomme rouge, une toute petite pomme rouge montée sur un porte-clés. Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part, et puis soudain ça lui revint en même temps qu'un fou rire irrésistible. Sasuke avait débarqué avec deux cartons entiers de ces trucs à la maison, tentant de les cacher discrètement au fond de l'armoire de sa vieille chambre. La dernière trouvaille de Naruto pour faire de la pub ! Mais que faisait cette fille avec ça ? Sasuke avait pris la décision de cacher tous les stocks. Encore une question sans réponse, ou pas ! Il prit son mobile.

_Appel petite tête._

_Le numéro se composa automatiquement, puis, au bout de 5 longues sonneries, une voix enrouées décrocha._

_Hun…_

_Sasuke ?_

_O…oui._

_Tu dors ?_

_Non je coupe du bois dans la forêt ! chuchota-t-il_

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles si doucement ?_

_Veux pas réveiller…Commença-t-il puis il s'interrompit._

_Hoho, le petit frère a fait bonne pêche ce soir !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Tu sais les porte-clés en forme de pomme ?_

_Putain… C'est 3h pauvre malade ! Tu m'appels pour ça ?_

_Non mais écoute, j'ai croisé une miss avec un de…_

_« Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » dit une voix étouffée derrière Sasuke._

_Oh la sirène s'est réveillée !_

_Va faire un tour sur l'autoroute._

Itachi éclata de rire et fourra son mobile au fond de sa poche, le petit frère allait surement devoir passer plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait espéré avec la jeune femme. Le glissement hors du lit au petit matin, discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller la maitresse des lieux, n'allait pas se dérouler comme prévu. Vivement le repas de famille ! Sa montre indiquait 3h15 et il était tout prêt de chez Liana, pourquoi ne pas faire un petit crochet pour lui dire bonjour, ça faisait longtemps après tout… Il arriva devant l'interphone et sonna.

_Qui est-ce ?_

_Ton chevalier servant._

_Itachi ! Le fléau du week-end…_

_Pour vous servir._

_Monte._

Et la soirée pris fin, finalement, sur un canapé en daim avec deux coupes de champagnes et un rideau de douche. Liana avait des lubies exotiques qui ne le laissaient jamais de marbre. Pourtant, alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil du juste une image vint se plaquer sur ses paupières closent, celle d'un petit porte-clés rouge à l'odeur de fruit des bois.


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici donc la suite de notre histoire! Les dialogues sont en italique pour simplifier la compréhension du texte, j'espère en tout cas! Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ou plusieurs et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! ^^_

_

* * *

_

Il était toujours trop tôt quand il était question de se lever. Peu importait l'heure du réveil, l'homme tend à dormir le plus possible et à se réveiller le moins possible, la preuve c'est que ça le fatigue. Naruto ruminait ces belles paroles en fixant d'un œil torve la tasse de café fumante posée devant lui. Sasuke était en train de faire cuire des œufs, déjà en costume il s'était levé deux heures plus tôt, fuite obligeait. Il s'était faxé hors du lit de sa compagne du soir et avait glissé dans ses chaussures avant de refermer doucement la porte d'un appartement de luxe. De luxe, toujours, de luxe.

_Bonne soirée hier ? Demanda Naruto en bayant._

_Peut faire mieux. Répondit Sasuke en le servant._

_Pourquoi tu es habillé ?_

_Je dois passer à l'entrepôt chercher les papier de la compta. Je vais tout reprendre pour que cette connasse n'ait rien à nous reprocher._

_Et tu comptes donc falsifier des documents pour ça ? Demanda Naruto avec un sourcil haussé._

_Pas falsifier Naru, corriger._

Naruto le regarda avec une pointe de doute dans le regard. Mais après tout, c'était lui qui les avait mis dans cette situation avec son histoire de cargos non déclaré. Alors il laissait à Sasuke la part juridique de l'histoire, c'était son domaine, et lui se contenterait à partir de maintenant de vendre des fruits et c'était tout.

Ma mère nous invite ce soir à manger à la maison. Je te conseil d'avoir une excuse en béton si tu veux pas venir parce qu'elle serait capable de venir te chercher jusqu'au bout du monde. Dit Naruto en se levant sa tasse de café à la main.

_Pourquoi je viendrais pas ? Demanda Sasuke en se servant un verre de jus d'orange._

_Je sais pas, pas envie de revivre 14-18 autour d'un plat de pâtes peut être. Répondit Naruto en s'affalant sur le divan._

_C'est toujours mieux que d'écouter Itachi nous raconter sa propre version d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles…_

Naruto eut un petit rire et alluma la télévision. On était dimanche, c'était le jour du seigneur, celui qui est partout, qui entend tout et qui nous dicte la manière dont nous devons vivre nos vies. La grande et toute puissante Télévision ! Et tous ses apôtres, les présentateurs. En l'occurrence Naruto ne regardait que les dessins animés, vieille habitude d'enfance qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Sasuke rangea le déjeuner et alla chercher ses clefs de voitures. Il avait toute la journée pour reprendre ces dossiers, hors de question de donner des armes supplémentaires à cette bonne femme.

_Huit heure ce soir ! Lui cria Naruto._

_J'y serais. Et ne mange pas sur le canapé ou alors utilise l'aspirateur après ! Tu sais l'espèce de souris géante qui vit dans le placard à balais…_

Naruto ne lui répondit pas, soit qu'il refusait de répondre à cette pique gratuite, soit qu'il était déjà trop plongé dans l'énigme que devait résoudre Martin Mystère. C'était sans doute la deuxième solution…

Les locaux de la Fruits & Co étaient déserts, les camions dormaient tranquillement au garage et les pas de Sasuke résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Enfin, pas si vides que cela. En effet, alors qu'il sortait de son bureau les documents à la main, il entendit un bruit de caisse qui chute suivit d'un juron provenant du grand frigo. Des voleurs, voilà ce qui manquait pour que cette boîte coule définitivement ! Il poussa un soupire et se dirigea vers la salle frigorifique où ils entreposaient la marchandise, attrapant une barre en fer sur son chemin. S'arrêtant un instant pour se demander ce que fabriquait une barre de fer sur le bureau d'Inuzuka puis, haussant les épaules, il entra dans la salle à pas feutrés.

Il aperçu une silhouette de dos derrière l'étalage de poires. Sasuke se rendit compte avec un certain soulagement que l'intrus n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux.

_Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ? Demanda-t-il._

La silhouette sursauta, faisant tomber au sol un bloc de feuille. Il se rendit alors compte avec stupeur que ce n'était pas un voleur mais belle et bien la contrôleuse de l'hygiène. Ce qui n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait dans les locaux un dimanche matin.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-il avec un air suspicieux._

_Mon travail. Répondit-elle en ramassant son bloc._

_Un dimanche matin ?_

_Et alors ? C'est le moment idéal pour visiter les locaux quand l'activité ne bat pas son plein. Répondit-elle en passant devant lui._

_Où croyez-vous aller comme cela ? Je ne vous laisse pas sortir d'ici tant que vous ne m'avez pas donné de raison valable de votre visite. Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici sans notre accord ! S'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par le poignet._

_Premièrement lâchez moi, et deuxièmement je peux faire ce que je veux et à l'heure que je souhaite, c'est mentionné dans la fiche officielle que vous avez reçue en début de semaine._

Voyant qu'il ne la lâchait toujours pas elle lui écrasa le pied avec son talon et s'élança vers la porte qui était restée entre ouverte. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et il utilisa la barre qu'il avait encore dans la main pour l'envoyer sur la porte avec violence ce qui ferma la porte.

Elle s'arrêta avec un cri et se retourna vers lui avec une expression d'exaspération sur le visage.

_Espèce de crétin ! Vous nous avez enfermés !_

Il écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. Prit dans l'urgence de la situation il n'avait plus pensé à la particularité ennuyante du local réfrigérant. Comment avait-il pu oublier que la porte ne s'ouvrait que par l'extérieur ? Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait coincé avec cette tarte !

_Ne changez pas de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans les locaux le dimanche. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça._

_Mais enfin, vous êtes sourd en plus d'être con ? Je vous l'ai dis c'est noté sur la fiche que vous avez reçu en début de semaine._

_Oui, oui. Ça vous va bien de me parler de cette fiche maintenant que je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier l'existence de cette fiche. Dit-il en la désignant d'un doigt accusateur._

_Appelez votre associé. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules._

_Je pourrais… Mais il n'y a pas de réseaux ici. Dit-il en sentant son ventre se serrer._

Elle le regarda avec angoisse, il voyait sa peau devenir de plus en plus blanche. Dans un instant elle allait s'évanouir si elle continuait comme ça. Il s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_Ho ! ça va ? Vous nous faites pas une chute de pression hein !_

_Une… Quoi ? Quel abruti ! Non je suis en train de faire une liste des différentes façons de vous tuer avec les moyens du bord… J'avoue que pour l'instant j'envisage de vous faire tomber une étagère dessus. Répondit-elle en se dégageant._

_Tentative d'intimidation. Dois-je ajouter ça à la liste de vos infractions de la journée ? Demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils._

_Je n'ai pas… Rha ! Tant pis ! Pensez donc ce que vous voudrez il faut d'abord que nous trouvions un moyen de sortir d'ici. Dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte._

Il poussa un soupir et se laissa glisser le long d'une étagère, attrapa une orange et se mit à jouer avec comme avec une balle qu'on lance en l'air et qu'on rattrape. Après avoir fais le tour de l'entrepôt elle revint vers la porte et s'assit par terre en face de lui avec un regard découragé.

_Vous n'avez rien trouvé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en lançant l'orange en l'air._

_J'ai l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose ? Répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe._

_Pas ce dont vous auriez besoin en tout cas._

_Gardez vos blagues déplacées pour vous._

_Petit déjeuner ? Demanda-t-il en lui proposant une mangue._

Elle détourna les yeux, se leva et alla chercher son propre assortiment de fruit puis revint s'asseoir en face de lui.

_Ce sera déduit de votre salaire. Dit-il._

_Quel salaire ? Vous n'avez même pas assez d'argent pour vous acheter un cageot de pommes !_

_Pardon mademoiselle mais en ce qui concerne les comptes nous sommes au clair !_

_J'aimerais bien voir ça. Dit-elle avec un petit reniflement de mépris._

_Et bien regardez. Dit-il en lui lançant les papiers dessus._

_Elégant…_

Elle ramassa les papiers et les lu en silence avant de hausser les sourcils.

_Par bateau ? Vous faites passer certaines marchandises par bateau ? Mais ce n'est pas signalé dans vos frais de transports._

_Ce…c'était pour une régate. Une régate de bienfaisance !_

_Même si vous alliez amener des pommes dans un panier à votre grand-mère, habillé en jupe rouge vous avez le devoir de le déclarer ! C'est une violation du…_

_Ho c'est bon hein ! Et vous alors ? A fouiner dans les entrepôts un dimanche matin ? Vous croyez que c'est légal ça ! Et ne me parlez plus de cette fiche ! Je suis avocat je connais les procédures !_

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, recommença et referma la bouche à nouveau pendant plusieurs minutes. Avait-il finalement réussi à la faire taire avec son histoire de formulaire ? Il ne pensait pas que ça aurait été si facile. Bon, mais maintenant il était tout de même encore enfermé avec elle dans cet entrepôt dans lequel il commençait mine de rien à faire froid.

_Vous êtes avocat ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Vous êtes avocat ?_

_Et bien oui madame ! Et ça vous pose un problème ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous dirigez une entreprise de fruits et légumes qui va à sa perte alors que vous pourriez gagner des milliers en plaidant ?_

_Alors premièrement, mon entreprise ne va pas à sa perte, ce n'est qu'une petite perte de vitesse sans gravité ! Et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas dans un talk show et vous n'êtes pas Opra. Mes choix de vie sont donc une question dont nous ne débattrons pas._

_Parlons de chiffres alors. Dit-elle en reprenant les papiers._

_Ho donnez moi ça ! S'exclama-t-il en lui arrachant les papiers des mains._

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, frissonnant. Oui, il commençait à faire froid mais que pouvaient-ils y faire au final ? Même s'ils tambourinaient sur la porte toute la journée personne ne viendrait leur ouvrir. Ils n'avaient qu'à prendre leur mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne âme s'inquiète de leur absence…

_C'est quoi votre nom déjà ? Demanda-t-il._

_Haruno._

_Chinoise ?_

_Japonaise._

_J'aurais du m'en douter avec des cheveux roses, il n'y a que les Japonaises pour être aussi excentriques !_

_Je ne vous permets pas !_

_Non mais franchement, vous avez déjà croisée une New-yorkaise avec les cheveux roses ? C'est une faute de goût affligeante !_

_Laissez mon goût là où il est et faites nous sortir d'ici !_

_Comment ? Avec mes supers pouvoirs d'avocat ? Désolé j'ai oublié mon costume dans ma Batcave._

Elle lui envoya un abricot en travers de la tête et ils tombèrent dans un silence rageur. Et dire qu'il trouvait qu'il faisait froid il y a quelques secondes. Comment avait-il pu avoir froid à côté de l'Antéchrist et de ses flammes de l'enfer ?

Naruto grogna quelque chose au téléphone qui sonnait. Bon sang mais on ne pouvait le laisser tranquille un instant ? Un dimanche matin en plus ! Il tendit la main et attrapa l'appareil.

_Allo ?_

_Naru ? C'est toi ?_

_Ouais, si c'est ton frère que tu veux il est sorti._

_Non ça tombe bien que ce soit toi qui répondes. Dit Itachi._

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Tu sais les petits porte-clés que vous vouliez distribuer ?_

_Les pommes ?_

_Oui exactement. Et bien finalement vous en avez fais quoi ?_

_Rien. Je crois qu'il y a des cartons dans la réserve. On attend le marathon de New-York pour les distribuer._

_Donc personne n'en a encore reçu ?_

_Non. Enfin sauf les employés._

_Bingo !_

_Quoi ? Demanda Naruto intrigué._

_Hier j'ai croisé une fille qui avait un porte clé comme celui-là. Je pense qu'elle bosse chez vous._

_Une fille ? On a pas de… ho… Dit Naruto sentant un poids tomber sur lui._

_Alors ? C'est qui cette fille ?_

Naruto garda le silence, en proie à une grande détresse. Fallait-il donner le nom de la jeune fille à Itachi en sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait le maximum pour la mettre dans son lit ? Sauf si elle refusait… Et après tout il n'y avait rien encore entre eux, il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de fréquenter des hommes. Il était son patron par son copain…

_Hinata Hyuga. Souffla-t-il finalement._

_Merci mon pote ! Je te revaudrais ça !_

_T'as intérêt !_

Mais Itachi avait déjà bouclé. Naruto s'enfonça dans le fauteuil maugréant contre les Uchiwas et leurs conquêtes d'un soir. Lui il n'avait pas de conquêtes d'un soir, il n'avait pas de conquêtes du tout. Il y avait bien eu quelques demoiselles qui étaient passé dans sa vie, récupérant leurs valises un matin le laissant tout seul sur le quai à attendre le prochain train.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle n'avait rien dis, occupée à lire tout les messages que renfermait son mobile. Il commençait à s'ennuyer sec. Il prit une des feuilles de la compta et commença à la plier savamment. Puis il envoya l'avion voler à travers l'entrepôt qui vint se planter dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

_Vous êtes bien sûr d'être avocat ? Demanda-t-elle excédée._

_Pourquoi ? Les avocats ne savent pas faire d'avion en papier ? Demanda-t-il en pliant une autre feuille._

_En tout cas ils n'utilisent pas les feuilles officielles pour les faire._

_C'est que vous n'avez pas fais votre stage dans la même étude que moi. Maître Howard était le meilleur maître d'origami que j'ai connu._

_Vous êtes absurdes._

_Lâchez un peu la bride. Nous sommes enfermés dans ce frigo géant pour la journée alors sauf si vous voulez apprendre par cœur tous les numéros de votre répertoire venez vers moi et on s'occupera de manière ludique._

Voyant le regard outré qu'elle lui lançait il s'empressa d'ajouter :

_Voyons ne soyez pas ridicule ! Je parlais d'origami !_

_Soit. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choses à faire après tout…_

_Bien… Alors commençons par la grue. Vous savez faire une grue ?_

_Evidemment ! J'ai été dans une école traditionnelle._

_Tokyo ?_

_Kyoto._

_Hum… Bon alors l'arabesque ?_

_Non._

_Et voilà, 20 ans et assis par terre dans un frigo géant en train de faire des origamis avec des feuilles de comptabilité. Il ne savait plus très bien qui de Naruto et lui était le plus gamin en ce moment…_

_C'est une véritable ménagerie ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant les animaux de papiers qui jonchaient le sol autour d'eux._

_Le grand cirque du soleil !_

_Vous savez, je n'imaginais pas passer le dimanche avec vous à faire des pliages._

_C'est vrai qu'il y a plus séduisant comme activité de fin de semaine._

_En tout cas ça a le mérite d'être original… Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que vous fabriquez en gérant de société fruitière ?_

Il termina le singe qu'il était en train de fabriquer et le posa entre une grue et un couple de cygne. C'était vrai qu'ils avaient fait tout un zoo de papier. Il sentait le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui, pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait tant que ça son histoire ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la trouvait finalement plus si bête que cela ? Le pouvoir de l'origami aurait dit Maître Howard…

_Parce que je connais bien votre réputation M. Uchiwa, ce n'est pas celle d'un modeste maraicher. Continua-t-elle face au silence de son interlocuteur._

_Par dégoût._

_Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise._

_Par dégoût. J'ai passé des années à l'Université à apprendre par cœur des pavés de lois. J'ai suivis des procès à la pelle, j'en ai même plaidé plusieurs. Mais voilà… Au final je n'étais pas du tout satisfait de la qualité et du goût qu'avait ma vie et mes victoires… Trop de superficiel._

_Défendre les opprimés ?_

_Je ne suis pas Zorro Mademoiselle Haruno. Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir dans ce bas monde, et ceux que je défendais n'avaient pas toujours leur passe pour le paradis._

_Dégoût de la société ?_

_Non… De sa vaine bataille et de ses absurdités. J'avais envie d'amener un peu de simplicité, de réalité dans la grande tour de verre de New-York._

Elle le regardait avec un regard pensif, comme si elle méditait les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis au discours qu'il venait de lui servir. C'était plutôt pour désamorcer la question, avec un brin de vérité peut être. Plaider n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui, mentir non plus… Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, un simple enjolivement de la vérité.

_Et votre associé ? Il n'est pas l'héritier d'une petite fortune familiale ?_

_Il est architecte même. Il a participé au projet du pont qui relie l'île au New-Jersey. Et en ce qui concerne son héritage, il n'héritera que de quelques milliers et d'un magnifique service à thé en bronze. Voyez-vous il est l'ainé d'une famille de 7 enfants._

_7 ?_

_Une véritable bombe à retardement. Je vous le dis pour l'avoir vécu. Je devais d'ailleurs aller manger chez eux ce soir, j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir réviser mes plans pour la soirée…_

_Vous êtes vraiment proche de votre associé ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire._

_C'est mon meilleur ami. Je le connais depuis toujours et il a toujours été là pour moi. Sans lui je serais déjà tombé depuis longtemps…_

Elle laissa le silence se répendre doucement dans l'entrepôt, pesant les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Alors ce genre d'amitié fusionnelle existait bel et bien. Peut être qu'Ino aurait ris si elle lui avait demandé d'être toujours là pour elle… Dans tout les cas, elle ne l'avait pas suivie jusqu'à New-York. Est-ce que ce Namikaze aurait suivit Uchiwa jusqu'au bout du monde ? Sans doute…

_Mais je parle, je parle, et je ne vous écoute pas… Dites moi d'où vous venez. Dit Sasuke avec un sourire, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire._

_Et bien… Je viens de la région de Kyoto et j'ai fais mes études de droit à l'Université de Tokyo._

_Vous êtes une survivante alors !_

_On peut dire ça comme ça oui. Dit-elle avec un sourire._

_Et votre famille ?_

_Je suis fille unique et mes parents ont vu d'un mauvais œil mon départ pour les USA. Je crois qu'ils espéraient encore que j'épouse notre voisin. J'aurais peut être mieux fais…_

_Vous ne vous plaisez pas ici ?_

_Ce n'est pas que je ne me plais pas, c'est surtout que je ne fais pas grand chose pour._

_En tout cas pour ce qui est d'emmerder le monde vous n'êtes pas en reste._

_Pas ma faute si votre entreprise est un véritable bateau percé !_

_C'est vous qui y percez les trous !_

_Pardon ? Vous n'avez pas de poignée intérieure dans vos entrepôts !_

_Détail !_

_Cela fait bientôt 8 heures que ce détail nous a enfermés quand même !_

_Et c'est un problème ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux._

Elle ne répondit pas, surprise par le changement de ton du jeune homme. Il n'était pas aussi terrible qu'elle l'avait imaginé finalement. Il lui avait même dévoilé une partie de sa vie à elle, une parfaite étrangère. Et puis c'était vrai qu'il avait un certain charme et il était drôle à sa manière. Elle se raisonna et détourna les yeux. Le moment était passé et ne reviendrait pas. Elle frissonna, huit heure c'était long, c'était très long, trop long…

_En tout cas je ne sais pas si nous allons encore tenir bien longtemps avec cette température. Dit-elle en se frottant les mains._

_Venez contre moi. Et n'y voyez aucune invitation malsaine. J'ai moi aussi très froid et la seule manière pour nous de nous réchauffer est de nous tenir le plus proche l'un de l'autre._

_S'il le faut._

_Il le faut._

Elle vint s'asseoir contre lui, sentant son cœur battre de manière désagréable et priant pour que la chaleur qu'elle sentait soudain sur ses joues ne soit pas remarquée par le jeune homme. Il ouvrit la veste de son costume et en jeta un pan sur les épaules de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle se serrait contre lui. Il était en proie à une sensation désagréable et qu'il chassa rapidement. Cette fille n'était pas du tout son type, point.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Haruno, ils vont venir nous chercher, tôt ou tard._

_Plus tôt que tard j'espère._

_Tout dépendra du retard que Naruto aura pour le dîner._

Sasuke poussa un soupir et la serra contre lui suite à un spasme provoqué par le froid. Au moins s'il mourait dans cet entrepôt il n'y mourrait pas seul, il n'était pas bien sûr que ce soit mieux mais là, dans l'instant, c'était un tout petit peu réconfortant. Et Naruto aurait de quoi faire de bonnes blagues à son enterrement…


End file.
